Revenge and Friends equalsTrue Love
by cherryblossom13101
Summary: Tenten and Sakura are new to KAPPA. Sakura gets cught up in a certain Neji Hyuuga and revenge, while Tenten gets caught up in,Barney and Gaara. I suck at summaries, but its an hilarious Romance. Saku x Neji. first couple chapters suk, but it gets better.
1. We meet

**Um, i was bored and writing a semi-crack fic, seemed like fun. It gets better though around the 4th chapter**

**Disclaimer- if I owned Naruto, then why the hell would by be writting about it, insteaad of making it inot an episode ne?**

Chapter One- We meet

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

SMASH  
That was the routine sound of every morning in the househol of Sakura Haruno. The very annoying alarm clock would sound, and then when her fist made contact with it, she it would make a smash sound. She involuntarily got up and walked over to the bedroom door, opened it and yelled

"Tenten, get your lazy self up , so we wont be late for school!" she shouted

"fine" she retorted

Sakura and Tenten were roommates , in Konoha. They had both lost their parents in a battle and had become best friends when they met at a moving up ceremony when they were nine. They had inherited a lot of money when their parents died. But they dint really care about money. Their house was not Hyuuga Heiress big, but it was considered a generously sized mansion to others.

She stepped into the over sized bathroom, and got ready. She was a pretty girl who had odd colored hair (pink to be exact), and brilliant green eyes. She had almost flawless skin, and perfectly aligned teeth. She wasn't fat at all, she was decent sized, with not to big, nor to small chest. She wasn't perfect, but did that stop the numerous amount of cat calls she received in  
the street. Nope. Not one friken bit.

She stepped into the shower and got clean. She brushed her teeth, and combed out her pink tresses, and dressed. She wore a beige long slinky top, with a black tank top over it, a beige and denim mini skirt, black leggings, and beige fur boots. (mind you it is summer. But she really didn't care) It was said that she had strange but tasteful style.

She then went Tenten's room to see what her best friend was doing.

Not to Sakura's surprise, she was slung halfway on the bed with drool having a pleasant chat with her pillow. She took off one boot and threw it at her head. Tenten rolled over r and flopped on the ground.

"Im, up, im up" she comforted

"Yah it sue does look like it" retorted Sakura

Tenten finally got up and went to the bathroom to get ready. Tenten was a very pretty girl indeed. She had long Brown hair that she liked to keep in two buns, and brown eyes that were always filled with excitement. She got dressed and in a simple off the shoulder pinks and yellow top, and white Bermudas. She wore pink flip flops and a brown locket that accented her eyes.

"are you ready yet Tenten?" Sakura asked

"yah les go"

"Baka you have very dull memory. Hinata-chan and Neji-san are picking us up today"

"Yay, so ill, just watch some TV" shouted Tenten

She ran over to the fluffy couch and turned on the Plasma TV

"Yes…..Just in time for barney to start" she exclaimed

Sakura stood there, and shook her head blankly

DDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNG-DONG

"Come on Tenten, their here." she said while opening the door.

"Hinata-chan!" she exclaimed while blindly throwing her arms around the  
person

"um……..OH NO ANOTHER FAN CLUB MEMBER!!!!!!!" said a very deep voice

She froze and slowly backed up, silently hoping that Hinata had a terrible cold, and her voice temporarily sounded like Neji. She opened her eyes, and saw that sadly, it was said person.

"eh, he he he Wait what?," she laughed nervously while patting his chest in a friendly manner

"oh nothing" he smied and back away

"ok yea well sorry about that, I thought you were Hinata"

"its alright, she's in the Limo"

"Hold on a sec- TENTEN IF YOU DON'T GET UP RIGHT NOW, SO HELP ME I WILL DRAG YOU OFF AND FLING YOU TO SCHOOL DO YOU HEAR ME!!"

Tenten got up and walked to the door

"awe, but David was about to sing the raindrops song with Ashley in the School. You Sakura Haruno are a dream killer!" stated Tenten while pointing dangerously at her and stomping of near to the door.

"Baka" muttered Sakura

Neji rose an eyebrow and then shrugged, following Sakura to the Limo.

Tenten chattered the whole way there, about Barney and David. They finally got there. As they walked up to the brass doors and plate that read

KONOHA AND POWER PREPARATORY ACADEMY (KAPPA)

"Why does it have such a long name?" asked Sakura

"I don't know, it's a good thing this is our first and last year here, because there is no way, I would be able to remember that" stated Tenten

"cuz where ninja and we can do that" neji sated

"we've been going here for 3 years. We could show you around. Tenten, let me see your schedule" said Hinata

"um, sure " she replied pulling out a thin sheet of paper.

Homeroom- Anko  
Home Economics-Kurenai  
Gym-Gai  
AP mathematics-Anko  
Lunch  
Indiscreplinary- kakashi  
Free Period  
21 technology- Asuma  
Spanish-Iruka

"OMG, we got the same schedule!!" shouted Hinata, way too loudly

Her and Tenten skipped off like a couple of idiots to homeroom, leaving a completely forgotton Neji and Sakura there to look, and seriously wonder about the sanity of the world.

"that was……..interesting. Anyways, let me see your schedule" Said Neji

"no, no, its okay really-

"let me see it" he demanded

"schedule…………right…….you see, he he………….my dog, which im going to get, and going to name cookie, ate it-" she lied

"you lost it, didn't you?...never mind baka" he asked

"no, cookie at- fine yah I lost it, what's your point"

"must you make everything so difficult, ill take you to get a new one"

They walked down the halls of KAPPA together. Sakura was getting a little annoyed at the cat calls thrown at her, as was Neji. She was also, getting scared, because of the glares many girls sent her way. They found the  
office, and Neji asked for a schedule for her.

After what seemed like an hour of waiting, they walked back into the halls.

"let me see it"

"um, okay, here" she said handing it over to him.

Homeroom- Kakashi  
Piano- Ibiki  
Biology- Jairaya  
AP mathematics- Anko  
Lunch  
Technology arts of design engineering (TADE)  
Free period  
Indiscreplinary-Kakashi  
Gym-Gai

"wow you must feel really smart" he said

"and why is that?"

"because we have the same exact schedule"

"wow, conceited much?" she teased

"it a level of confidence" he smiled

She stopped buy her locker only to find that Neji's locker was right across form hers. He opened his locker and was swept away by about a thousand love letters

"ow…..paper cut, it stings, ow ow ow!!!" he shouted

"ooooooh, I want to try!" she replied

She opened her locker to find………well books Neji began to luagh in his deep voice

"damn"

"Don't worry, they don't know your name yet. Once they do, you'll be worse than me" informed Neji

"you are really popular here arnt you?...now i seen what you ment earlier" she inquired

"Yah, and here comes the president of my fan club now. Her name is Ino yamanaka, annoying little runt, cant let her see me see you first period don't get lost i wanna talk more" he ran off in a hurry and disappeared  
among the faces in the hallway

"Well thanks for telling me, now it makes it all the more tempting" she said while grinning evilly

**Thats it for now. Thnx for reading**

**and just click the button that says, **

**Submit review **

**ITS RIGHT THERE**

**R AND R**

**thnx to Nejihyuga2, my bata reader**


	2. The Skank is going down

**Hello peeps. Im back and more powerful than ever!!! That's cuz I ate like 7 lemon sugar loaded Icee thingys and im like bouncing on the chair (grins sheepishly) eh**

**Disclaimer- I couldn't own Naruto, because I cant draw to save my life. Im much better at poking wholes and eating lemon pops.**

**Chapter two- The Skank is going down**

"Now, just to get these stupid books out of the forsaken shoebox they call a locker" she groaned

"well, well ,well. Seems like we have another girl- boy- err thing, chasing after our Neji-Kun" said a black haired girl.

"Our Neji, please, that THING is way to ugly for Neji. Why would he want her when he can have me?" stated The blonde  
haired one

A brown haired one just snickered in response

"maybe because he doesn't want a million STD's Skank. And why would he want a pathetic, horrible excuse for a failed Barbie  
doll. You can take you mindless drones and have a "good time" in the girls bathroom" she shouted while stomping off

What she didn't realize was that she had said it quite noisily, because she  
felt eyes on her. She growled while walking into homeroom, and she took the seat right next to Neji

"is something wrong Sakura-san?" he inquired

"oh, Im Ino-pig. The fake slut failed excuse of primped up Barbie doll, who has two pathetic drones following me. Im better than everyone, because im so perfect, in my perfect, non-existent world. Watch me walk in skin tight jeans showing off my baby fat they call a butt to the world. HA HA HA" she said in a high pitched annoying voice

"interesting...you seemed to have practiced that voice" he stated while keeping back a snicker

"shut up. I was tryna sound more annoying than her!"

"ok let me give you another Neji 101 :Ino yamanaka most annoying girl in the world even if you happen to be the Neji Hyuuga " he said

"so, what happened?" he asked

"her little friend called me a thing, and then Ino called me ugly!!"

"well get ready for round 2"

"the one with the long black hair is Kin. The one with the short brown hair is Saiyuri. She's her cousin, and doesn't like Ino  
very much. And then, the tall blonde one is Ino. She does horrible, horrible things to you if you piss her off" Neji informed

"yeah well, she needs to meet me then. Me and Tenten were experts in our old school." she said with her eyes glazing over

"HI, NEJI-KUN!!" Shouted Ino. She walked up to them

"hey Ino...Baka" he said in a low voice so she could not hear

"What are you doing with her" she said pointing "They don't allow dogs in school" she exclaimed

"that's it" Sakura lunged forward but Neji held her back

"funny the way you follow me around I would think that you where my dog" he said in a very calm and stoic voice as if he was just reading or something with no expression.

Ino seem shocked but just gently walked away, as Sakura started counting to 10. she could be heard saying "she must have him brain washed.

"I cant wait to see her hair fall off. Oh this Skank is going down. I cant wait to ruin her pathetic life!!!" grumbled Sakura

"Scary...very scary" He stated

""heh, so I've been told. All I have to do is talk to Tenten, and she's done!"

The first half of the day flew by so quickly, it wasn't even funny. And Neji and Sakura walked to the lunchroom.

"Sakura-san-

"Neji, if you don't shut up with the Sakura-san, I will hurt you. My parents didn't name me Sakura-san; they named me Sakura!!!"

She had said it so loudly, she didn't even notice a bunch of people gather around to hear her name. When she was done, they all scurried off, like little rats.

"uh oh?" she asked

"Neji 102: never say your name out loud if your hot bad news"

"my bad- wait, did I just receive a complement. GASP, the Im-too-sexy-and  
stoic-for-you Neji, just gave me Sakura Haruno a complement? Im going to Die" she said, sarcasm dripping off of every word

"what ever. As I was saying, we usually sit at that table."

"you mean the one where the green haired freak is stuffing a worm up his nose?"

"Baka, that one" he said pointing again

"oh, you mean the one where Hinata is yelling at a milk carton. I get it"

"ye- what?" he rushed over to the table, sure enough, Hinata was there yelling at a box of chocolate milk.

"what happened here?" he asked

"here, let me show you" Tenten said while putting up a laptop looking thing

SHOW BACK

"so Hinata, what are you drinking for lunch?" asked Tenten

"well, everybody knows chocolate milk are the friendliest" informed Hinata

They picked up the chocolate milk and headed toward the largest table.

"so, how are you chocolate milk" asked Hinata

"so you are shy?"

"why aren't you talking to me?!?!"

"am I not good enough for you?!?!?"

"that's it, you gave me a dirty look. I bet your "chocolate" isn't even real!!!!" she was shouting by now

END SHOW BACK

"and now mines wont talk to me either" sobbed Tenten putting away the light green laptop looking thing.

"How does she do that whole recorder thing?" asked Neji

" Our parents were top spies. And her aunt and my godmother, were spy ware inventors. They were hired to make spy ware, that looked like everyday items. Do you see the dot near her left eye?" she asked

He nodded

"its actually a small camera that record things and take pictures. Just activate it by pressing your temples lightly. It sees and records everything she sees. It also, can look up the data of a person just by saying the name" she gloated a little

"well…….me and Hinata have 360 vision. So ha!" he said, equally as cocky

"anyways, we also have sound recorders, watch communicator, basically the works. And the best thing is that they come in so many colors. Im supposed to be getting mines back today it was being upgraded"

"I get it. But why was it recording just now?" asked Neji

"she was probably recording Barney and forgot to turn it off, being the Baka she is" she informed

"Milk doesn't like me!!" Tenten was still sobbing

"Tenten, suck it up, we have a new life to ruin"

She immediately perked up

"whose?" she demanded

"Ino Yamanaka"

" Ino Yamanaka. 5 foot 5inches, 116 pounds, blonde hair and hmmmmmmmm" she wondered while her eyes scanned back and  
forth precisely .

"what is it?" asked Sakura

"She lives right across the street from us"

"that's perfect. Okay we'll meet back up in free period. We have some damage to do."

"aight, peace" greeted Tenten

Neji and Sakura went to TADE class

IN TADE (A/N- I actually took this class, its interesting, and it still suck at 3d stuff)

"yes I finally finished 3ding the drawing!" shouted Sakura

"but that looks nothing like on paper" corrected Neji

"I don't care. Im going to name him Charlie"

"Im finished too. We still got like 20 minutes though"

"Ill, just admire my work."

The rest of the period, Neji was staring at Sakura through Peripheral vision, Sakura was staring at Charlie and Charlie looked evil.

Free period"hey , what up?" she asked sitting at a beige table

"nothing much, but I devised a plan. First we make a list, then we do some snooping, then we crush every perfect aspect of her life" she said while banging on the table

"sounds like a plan to, me, we'll go after school" agreed Sakura

"hey, Hinata, and Neji; want to come?"

"why not?" asked Hinata

Neji just nodded

"Okay, time for the list" reminded Sakura

Perfect hair  
Nice Body  
Flawless face  
Reputation-of-a-goddess

"threes going to be hell to pay" smirked Tenten

"yes there is Tenten, yes there is" Sakura grinned with satisfaction

**That's it for now. Ummm, next chapter, they will be ruining her life , and the following chapter, they will be ruining her reputation, and in the same chapter, the whole romance stuff gets really fluffy.**

**R AND R**

**cherryblossom13101**

**Thnx to my bata reader person Nejihyuga2 woot woot!!!**


	3. Deskankitize Ino

**im back in business. Um.just bear with me here, so yah, im gonna sabotage Ino's life. But then in the end, them two are gonna call a truce.**

**Disclaimer- hhhmmmmmmmm, I wonder if i cuold trade Naruto for lemon pops...**

**Chapter 3- De-skanatize Ino **

The day was finally over, and Neji, Tenten, Hinata and Sakura were walking home. If they wanted to do some snooping, It wouldn't be done in a Limo.

"Can we go home first.? I need to check to see if something came for me in the mail" whined Tenten

"Whatever Barney lover, we will go home first."

As they walked home, Tenten nearly pounced on the poor mail man.

"What have you got for me today" she asked

"Um...miss Tenten Kunai,here u go, From Barney and corps. And Miss Sakura Haruno, here you go, from Hokage-sama ,and your loving Godmother.

"wait, your godmother is the Hokage!!" asked neji

"mhm" she replied

"YES. Barney volume two editions 3 finally came!!: shouted Tenten

c'mon, Tenten, we have more importnt matters to worry about!"

"Fine letss go insed. lets go Neji and Hinata"

Sakura took Neji and Hinata upstairs to help her pick out some items they would need. WhileTenten hooked up the camera.

"Im, in love with your room!!!" exclaimed HInata

It was and ordiany room, with Princess Stephanie Pink, and cherry blossoms trailing. She had a huge platform bed against the wall facing the door with a long bed head boookshelf attached to it. She had her computer and laptop on a corner desk. She also had a plasma tv, on facing oposite a blank wall.

"you know, you couldve put some pictures up there." said Hinata

"I cant, thats where all the spy stuff is."

She then lifted a glasscase with, a cherry blossom in it, and scanned her hand print. Some of the wall had cutouts, which allowed shelve like things to come out of the wall revealing a variety of spy ware.

"you need a camera, and a voice recoder" said Neji

"thanks, okay, lets go" she shouted while runing down the spiral starcase.

"um, Hinata, can you grab me those two cases of those Chocolate Nutria bars"

"oh they look delicious," said Hinata about to eat one

"Hinata-nooo. Dont eat that unless you want to gain 10 ponds a bar" informed Sakura

"oh, my bad" she said putting it down.

"Tenten, are you ready?" asked Sakura

"Yeah lets go" she stated

But before they could leave, the mailman came back.

"Um...excuse me Miss Haruno, can you please take this to The Ymanaka Residence. Im a little scared of her" he asked

"ha ha ...sure why not." she agreed

"wow, your pretty and kind" he exclaimed

"thank you very much," she said

"can we just go and get this over with!!" said neji, a little peeved

"um.no. because we have to see what s in it first." said Hinata

They all rushed back into the house and opened the box. They were swept away with sweet smelling conditioner, and shampoo.

"Tenten, are you thinking what Im thinkg?"

"I dont know, im not phsycic" she pointed out

"Shut it Tenten and lets go" she said while uncounsiously grabbing Neji's hand

Well that was a sight you didnt see everyday. A biult, stoic, hard working Hyuuga being dragged around town, by a petite Pink haired girl. (KODAK MOMENT PPL). They finally arrived at the mall and ran to the beauty supply store. They made there way to the hair dye isle, and looked for outrageous colors.

"Hey, i think Bright purple will do her some good" said Sakura

"No sakura-chan. You have to think OUTSIDE the bottle, how about a mixure of bright red, green and blue."

"great idea hina-chan"said Tenten

They walked up to the register to purchase.

"Hello, Neji."said the clerk, batting her eyelashes like a fool

"Wow, you are even hotter in person" she said

"yah, I noe...thank you" he replied

"wow, youre such a gentleman, to accompany women, I bet your strong too" she said

"And i bet if you want to see tommorow, you would give me te damn bag!!" yelled Sakura, beyond pissed at this flirting

"watever.see ya round Neji-kun" she said

Sakura didnt even let her finish her sentence, because she dragged Neji out of the store.

"c'mon, we dont have time for your shameless flirting Neji" she said

Tenten gave Sakura an all to knowing look while walking back to the house

"Okay lets get started." said Hinata

They worked, emptying out the contents into the bottles of shampoo and conditioner. They mixed some fragarence in the face lotion.

"hey wont that make her brake out more?"asked Tenten

"exactly why im putting it in" said Sakura

They put in the bars of chocolate and wrote a note saying this was a new product. And then dropped it off. While Ino was at the door, Sakura installed the mic and camera in her room. Then they ran across the street to Sakuras house.

"Tenten set it up," ordered Sakura

"i did it already before we left" she said

"then lets go"

They all ran to Tenten's room which resembled Sakura's but in a lght green color. They turned on the Plasma TV for the veiwing.

"Okay, everybody quiet so we can record it" pointed out Neji

"no shit" grumbled Sakura

* * *

"Im a barbie girl, in a barbie world. Mr boobs are plastic, and theyre fantastic-" she sang while washing her hair

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-DONG

"that must be Saiyuri and Kin" she said

She turned of the pipe and dried her blonde locks.

"wait, they are still blonde" said Hinata

"I know, they settle in over night" said Sakura

"cool" said Tenten

"Hay Ino-chan" said Kin

"HI Kin," she said and then she scoffed while looking at Saiyuri

"Saiyu-chan" she said

"Hello Ino" said Saiyuri

"Watever, Okay, today is our Sistehood chat, where secrets revealed and the walls of irony broken down"said Ino

"WTF!! We soooo, picked the rite day to spy!. Think of all the dirt we'd get" said Tenten

"my day finally brighttens up" said Sakura

"this is gonna be interesting" said Neji

**Thats it for now, I noe im lazy but deal with it!!**

**R AND R**

**Thnx to my beta reader Nejihyuga2**

**He is also a butt head cuz he kept rushing me!!**

**(she pouts)**


	4. Truce?

Hi its me again and me and if your wondering who i am the names Nejihyuga2 im Cherryblossom13101's lover(oops did i say that out loud naw just kidding) and REALLY BORED……anyways um heres another chappie oh, and before I forget, Gaara will be in the story also.

Disclaimer- I own Naruto a much as u can eat a waffle woth a spoon (and trust me u cant I tried)

Capter 4- Truce

" Oh, my goodness, I wonder what stupidness is going to happen now!" Said Tenten

"She isn't that stupid, Tsunade said she was pretty smart come to think of it" Said Sakura

"Im, not talking about Pig-ness im talking about Kin. Shes one of the dumbest girls you could ever hope to know!" said Tenten

"Yeah, I know, ive seen her Test scores,-" Sakura was cut off by Neji

"WHat test scores?" he asked

"duh, the shin obi arts placement one" said Tenten

"Wait, you get to see whose going to be what?"

"mhm, that's a plus to being on relative terms to Tsunade, and next week, we have to hand out the letters to the people to know what Ninja position they will be holding" said Tenten

" wow, that is so cool, I took that test……"said Hinata

BACK TO THE SCREEN

The room now consisted of Ino, Kin, and Saiyuri.

"We cant start until Kieko comes" said Kin

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in Keiko" said Ino

She steeped in and Sakura's face automatically had a disgusted look to it. She had been the girl at the cash register. She had Greenish-orange eyes, and Red-orange hair.

"Okay, well, on the first order of business, we must talk about public enemy  
number one right about now. The Pink haired Freak Sakura Haruno" Said Kin

"I really don't think she's that bad you guys" said Saiyuri

"Then you can leave" Said Ino

"Fine then I will"

Saiyuri got up and walked out.

"Anyways as I was about to say, I've seen her today with her friends and my Neji-kun at the shop and Neji-kun flirted with me today" Said Keiko while blushing and smiling

Sakura was Dumbstruck, she couldn't even blink.

"I know, why does he hang around her, she's nothing special, shes not even pretty." Said Ino

Sakura had had enough.

"Um, Tenten, you go ahead and finish recording this, I need to go study" She said while her voice cracking

"are you sure you don't want me to come" said Tenten with a sad look on her face

"no, no, its okay, you guys can stay" and with that she ran up the stairs and locked the door.

* * *

She got out her medicine books and studied till she knew that she had read all she needed too. She then took out her drawing pad when she heard a knock on the front door.

"Tenten will answer it" she said to herself while continuing the picture.

Then she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in Tenten or Hinata" said Sakura

"I don't think i have boobs" said Neji while entering, looking down at his chest smiling a little

She glared at him hard an it didn't seem to have an effect on his pearl like eyes.

"What do you want" she asked dangerously

"Tenten said to give this to you" he said and then he handed her a letter

"Thank you, you can go to your little girlfriends words now" she retorted

"Hn……..you're not mad are you" he asked

"why would I be mad, its not like I had a 'thing' for you anyways. Shes your girlfriend"

"That's were you are wrong, she is not my girlfriend, she is Hinata's sisters best friend" He said walking over to her

"it didn't seem like it" she said still staring at him

"Think what you want, but you have to tell someone those thoughts eventually, because you have people that care about you, one you might not even know about" he said placing his hand on her shoulder giving it an reassuring sqeeze

She continued to draw while pretending she wasn't listening. He finally gave up and left the room.

She opened up the letter and read it

Dear my lovely Sakura,

I have some very delightful news for you and I would like to request your presence for tea along with Tenten-Chan tomorrow at nine. You will also be given the letters to hand out tomorrow.

Thank you  
Love,

Tsunade Sensei

'Sensei …………did she really' She thought

She ran downstairs to tell Tenten the arrangements for tomorrow. She found that Hinata and Neji had left.

"Tenten, we have tea with Tsuande-chan tomorrow."

"Great, oh and we already have the plan for tomorrow. All I have to do is make more copies of this" she said while handing her a light pink flyer

STEP INTO THE WORLD OF…………INO YAMANAKA

And below that had some very very personal things on it.

"so we are going to put this up on Monday morning?" asked Sakura

"yep" nodded Tenten

"Great plan. Um come with me to the kitchen for some marshmellows, with chocolate and Ice cream please"

"wait what, you only eat that when somethings bothering you" said Tenten

She took a seat down on her light grean bed, while Sakura sat down on her light green bean bag.

"Does this have anything to do with what Kei-whore said?" asked Tenten

"Because you know that's not true at all."

Sakura shook he head no.

"hmm, I couldn't help but notice you got mad at the beauty store today. YOU LIKE NEJI-SAN" she shouted

"………..whats your point?. And you like Gaara-kun"

"whats your point"

"anyways, im going to sleep so I can be ready for tomorrow. Okay"

"okay Sakura-chan, good night" said Tenten

"Night Tenten-chan"

Sakura walked out of the room with a smile on her face, she couldn't wait until Monday and she couldn't wait until tomorrow. She drifted off to sleep thinking about a certain Hyuuga boy…………

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga complex, that same Hyuuga was doing push ups thinking about a certain rosette Haruno.

* * *

The next morning came to quickly for Sakura's taste. She thought while stepping out of the front door with Tenten in tow. She headed toward her cream infinity. And stepped into the drivers side.

"Sakura, I really don't want to die this morning because I have my whole life ahead of me, so please do not go 15 over the speed limit" begged Tenten

"fine ill go 14.9999" grumbled Sakura

And they were off. When they finally got there, Sakura took the spot closes to the door.

"Good morning Shizune-chan" Greeted both Tenten and Sakura

"Hello, Tenten-chan and Sakura-chan" she greeted

"Right this way please"

* * *

"A good morning My lovely Tenten Aand Sakura" Said Tsunade

"Good morning Tsunade- chan" they both said

"Please take a seat." She said while pointing to two seats opposite her

"Okay, here are the letters. There are 6 of them: Sakura Haruno, Tenten Kunai, Ino Yamanaka, Hinat and Neji Hyuuga, and Saiyuri Yuhi,Those who did not get, will remain ordinary civilians. And Sakura, there is a very delightful surprise in yours. And yours Tenten. Meet me back here next week Friday for an assignment mission"

"Thank you very much Tsunade" said Sakura and Tenten

"You may go now"

* * *

"Hey sakura lets have a lumber party , so we can open the letters at the same time, its like a celebration." Sugessted Tenten

"Sure why not,"

"we can invite Hinata and Neji also"

"okay, I cannot wait until Tommorow, Ino's life is going to be ruined."

"Yeah I know"

* * *

Soon enough, Monday came, and Tenten and Sakura got up early.

They both dressed in the same outfit: a long snug tank top, with short shorts, and knee high boots that matched the colors of their shirt and a silver braided belt. Only, Sakura was wearing a pale pink and Tenten was wearing a pale green.

They got there early and stuffed the flyers in everyones lockers and put about ten of them into locker 321: Ino's locker. When they were satisfied with their work they waited for people to arrive. They waled over to Ino's locker and waied for her to open it.

Before she got it open, people had started surrounding her chanting mean things like, and pig and cheater. When she finally got it open, she picked up on that was on the floor. Her eyes widened and she started to cry. As Tenten and Sakura pushed throught the crowd to get to her.

"now you know what it feels like to be at the bottom" said Sakura

Ino ran off in some direction crying and stumbling over people.

"That was fun!" said Sakura "but now I have to use the bathroom, I have been laughing to hard. I'll be back Tenten

"Okay"

* * *

She walked to the bathroom, and entered only to find a sobbing Ino by the sink

"I-ino?"

"what do you want! Haven't you ruined my life enough"

"That's what you get for calling me ugly!"

"and you believed me!!" she shouted

"all I ever wanted was love, and someone who doesn't like me for my money and my body." She sobbed "but now that's ruined"

"if you wanted friends, so much, then why did you say those horrible things about me on Friday?"

"Because you ruined my chances of getting something I had my eyes on. Neji had been the only one who didn't like me for money nor my looks, he didn't like me at all. I thought I had a chance at real love but then you came along, and took him away"

"I-I had no Idea Ino, I didn't know you were capable of being jealous of someone like me. But if you must know, I've known Neji and Hinata for years now."

It was true, they had all met in Suna where Tenten and Sakura had previously lived. Since then they kept in close contact.

"its okay. Kin and Keiko made it clear I had no chance with him anyways"

"Ino, they aren't your friends, no one would treat you like that, thy are only after your money."

"I realize that now, after I saw them among the crowd outside."

"How about we put this behind us and call a truce?. We can be friends instead of enimies." Said Sakura. Ino started to lighten up at this

"And how do I know your not using me?" She asked

"Because for one, I don't need tour money because I have more of it than you, and I don't need your poplarity trust me."

"You don't" She asked Bewildered

"Nope, My god mother is the Hokage and one of my best friends is the Kazekage"

"Oh my goodness" she said

"so what do you say truce?"

"truce Sakura"

"Oh yeah, before I forget, me and a couple of my friends, are having a celebration slumer party tomorrow, because the Shinobi admission letters have come and ill give them out then. Do you want to come?" asked Sakura

"Sure, where do you live?"

"right across the street from you" she said bluntly

"o-okay Sakura, see you there" and then she walked out the bathroom with a huge smile on her face

"good bye Ino-chan"

Um the main pariings are, Ino x sasuke, Tenten x Gaara, and Sakura x Neji

R AND R


	5. A thing?

**IM BACK, AND …………………….um………….yeah……….never eat sugary breakfast cereal before you visit the dentist o.o**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto as well as I can eat waffles with a spoon, and trust me u cant (I tried)**

Chapter 5- a thing?

Tenten and Sakura were at the mall gathering some things for the party tomorrow.

"This party is going to be hot. I cant wait to see what we are.!!" Said Tenten

"Okay, so we need to get invitations right?" Asked Sakura

"yeah, who are we inviting exactly?" inquired Tenten

"um, Hinata-chan, Neji, Saiyuri-Chan, and Ino-

"did I hear you say Ino?"

"I mean, yeah, I had a talk with her and well, I kind of don't think she's that bad." Said Sakura

"What?!?!, out of all the things she's done and said about you, you don't think she's that bad?" said Tenten almost furious

"Tenten, he only said those things because she was jealous that Neji hang out with me!. Though I don't even get why because she's way prettier than I am, but she needs a real friend and not someone who is after her money." Explained Sakura

"oh……..wow. Okay then, well, lets go get the invitations and a little gift thing. I guess I can accept her as my friend if she's your friend too Sakura-Chan. Just don't let her become your best friend, because I already took that position got it?" said Tenten

"sure Tenten-Chan." She said while hugging her best friend.

* * *

The net day came and it was party time. They didn't have school for the next week because they would be familiarizing themselves with their goals and jobs.

**DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNG-DONG**

"why is the ding always longer than the dong" asked Sakura while opening the door.

"I don't know , ask the company" Said a deep voice

"um, hey Neji and Hinata, come one in, Saiyuri and Ino are already here" informed Sakura

"I-Ino? Why her?"

"Because were friends now" said Sakura

"OKAY YOU GUYS WE CAN GO TO THE SLEEPING PARTY ROOM THING NOW" said more like yelled Sakura

They all walked through the door, into a big room, with 6 pretty sleeping bags, and the room was full of things like Dangos, chips, lots of candy, drinks, chicken, pizza and more candy. The bags were arranged in a circle with a name engraved into each one. The seating were, Saiyuri, Tenten, Sakura, Neji, Ino, and Hinata in a circle meaning Hinata was also next to Saiyuri. On the leg of each bag, there was a bag. The people took their designated seat.

Ino was the first to pull out the card in the bag.

"NO WAY!!!, you got us all shopping sprees and a day at the spa. Thanks Tenten-Chan and Sakura-Chan.!!!" Said Ino while hugging them in a death grip

"well yah, except for Neji. I thought he would like a gift certificate to his favorite restaurant, for a year." Said Sakura

"Thanks Sakura-Chan" said Neji, with a very rare smile on

"anyways, back to the letters, open them one at a time starting with Saiyu-chan."

"Okay" said the brown haired Yellow eyed girl.

"oh my goodness, Im a jonin people, do you hair me A JONIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Saiyuri almost in tears

This was a big deal for her, because she always wanted to please her late parents who were killed by rouge-nins.

"Congrats Saiyu-chan!!" said all the girls at once. Neji just nodded his head slightly in response.

"Okay, next is Tenten-Chan" Said Sakura

"dear Tenten-Chan……….you have become part of the elite…..ANBU. NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Tenten, thanking Tsunade and ever god she knew.

"Okay my turn" Said Sakura

"…………………………AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH……NO IN SEVEN EARTHS WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"what is it Sakura-Chan!!!" yelled Ino

"I'm a medic-nin!!!"

"congra-" Ino started to say

"FOR ANBU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. I get to go on missions, plus im a personal medic to the ANBU Nins and, Im Tsunade-sans Apprentice CHA!!!!!" Said Sakura while pumping her fist in the air

"YAAAAAAY!!!! We'll be together forever!" Said Tenten, while hugging Saiyuri  
and Sakura

"Okay, your turn Neji"

"hn……..head ANBU partner to Shikamaru Nara, and Rock Lee. I have a mission  
assignment on Friday." He said with out emotion

"CONGRATS NEJI-KUN" Said Ino, and Tenten and Saiyuri, along with Hinata

"wait, so do I" said Sakura reading it again

"yea it says you're the medic for our team"

"oh…..Yay me!!!!!!" she screamed very childlike.

"hn………I wonder what it is"

"Okay, Pig-Chan's turn!!!"

"whew,"

Ino stood up and did a dramatic pose and held a chicken leg to her lips

"INO YAMANAKA, JONIN, OF KONOHAGAKURE, YAH!!!!!" said Ino very dramatically

"Congrats Ino!!!. This is turning out great"

"Hinata"

Hinata opened up her letter.

"Hinata-Hyuuga, reporting for duty as ………… drum roll please!"

Sakura gave an amateur drum roll

"MEDIC JONIN!!!" said Hinata

"Do you know what this means, we'll be together forever, we get to work to gather" Said Saiyuri in her lovely voice

All the girls got up and yelled and did some very, strange and random dance moves to I don't need a man, by Pussycat Dolls.

* * *

"Okay, now that that's over, we need to decide a day to go to the spa and the shopping spree." Said Ino

"yeah, well today is Tuesday so we can go maybe tomorrow and shopping on Thursday right before, Saku-chan's mission!" said Saiyuri

"Great idea Saiyu-chan."

"well, we've decided that, so now lets play…………………….DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN."

"DARE OR DARE" all the girls shouted

"okay, Neji-san are you playing with us?" asked Saiyuri

"uh, no………I don't trust you people"

"pwease" asked Sakura with a cute pouty face

"no"

"please"

"no"

"please, please, pretty please with a kitty on top saying please"

"Fine what ever!"

"Thank you!" said Sakura

"ah, so Sakura's is his weakness eh?" asked Ino with a mischievous grin

"yep she is, Neji would've never said yes to me" said Hinata

"I say we dare him to kiss her!" whispered Saiyuri

"yeah, but make sure its last because she'll want to get back at us, I want to go as far as to ask her to ask him out!" whispered Tenten

"that'll work, buuuut, we can only play one round" said Hinata

"Okay, Break!" yelled Tenten a little too loudly

"Brake what?" asked Sakura

"oh, nothing…….."said Tenten with a very evil grin on her face hugging a barney teddy bear

"ok?" Sakura said Unsure

"Okay, Saiyuri first." Said Tenten

"I dare you too, um, run up and down the block ten times in a bikini while singing 'look at me on a teeny weeny spree' " Said Ino

Everyone looked at her funny

"What, I have history of doing these things to people" said Ino

Saiyuri got up and walked to the nearest bathroom to change into the bathing suit that she had brought for then pool at their house. When she was done, she walked outside.

LOOK AT ME ON A TEENY WEENY SPREE!!!

She yelled while running up and down. Many people had their head outside of their window now watching the brunette make a fool of herself. All of them, in which were male.

"you guys are evil , I mean really Ino, where do you come up with these things.?" Asked Saiyuri walking back into the house.

"Okay, Tenten-Chan, your turn" said Saiyuri

"the next time Gaara-kun comes to Konoha or when we visit, I want you to tell him your true feelings okay, but for now, I dare you to flash Ino and Hinata completely!" yelled Sakura

"you miss Haruno, are sick!" said Tenten

"No im not, that's why I told you to flash them!" said Sakura

When that was done. Tenten spoke up

"Okay, your turn Hinata and Ino together to speed this up" said Tenten

"okay, I wanted to do this for so long……….I dare you to take every stuff animal barney that Tenten has and Snippy all the heads and tales off!! Mwhahahahahaha!" Said Sakura

All of them Including Neji looked at her as thought she was on crack

"you wouldn't" said Tenten near tears

"Im sorry Ten-Chan, I love you but. Barney gots to go Hun" said Sakura

"go on, I cant watch, but if you must know, you'll be doing this for quite a few minutes." Said Tenten while sobbing

"Okay, now that we got that over with……….TENTEN, WHY THE HECK DO YOU HAVE SO MANY BARNEY BEARS.!!!!!" Yelled Ino

"I think im scarred for life now" whispered Hinata

"yeah yeah, get over it! I don't want to talk about barney anymore DREAM KILLERS!!!!!"

"Okay, now its Neji's turn" said Ino with an evil look in her eyes

"some things tells me this isn't going to be good!" whispered Sakura to Neji

"I dare you to…………..ask Sakura to go on a date with you!!" Said Saiyuri

"WHAT!!!!!!" Said Sakura and Neji at the same time

"hn…………..Sakura would you go on a date with me?" he said while still glaring  
at the four.

"…………………….sure…………….TENTEN IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!" said Sakura with a sweet smile.

"Relax Tenten, she isn't going to do anything to you, she's smiling sweetly" Said Ino

"Yeah she also smiled as sweetly when she chased her around Suna with a butcher knife and a metal spoon" said Hinata shuddering

"oh, I'd run Tenten, and sleep with one eye open." Said Ino

"Thanks Ino, but im not done yet, Sakura, I dare you to…………..Kiss Neji"

Sakura looked into Neji's white pupils(yes there white that's why you can't see them), she leaned close to him stuck her neck out a little and slowly moved it to Neji, Neji reached his hand out and pulled her into a kiss their tongues danced in each others mouths, as they pulled away slowly Neji and a smirk on his face as he looked at Sakura who was partly speechless.

"Hey so I guess you two are a thing now?" Asked Ino

"Last time I checked we were a person, and not a thing. But okay!" Said Sakura

"Hey Ino-pig, if I remember correctly, you said you would for once that you wouldn't want some one to like you for your looks nor body" Said Sakura

"yeah, why do you know some one"

"yep I do. His name is Uchiha Sasuke, an he's Gaara-kuns adviser. He doesn't like anything come to think of it. He'll be good for you" said Sakura

"Oh, my goodness, thank you Sakura!!. You're a life saver!" Said Ino

"No problem" she said while yawning.

Soon enough, they all fell asleep…………………dreaming of some one special

* * *

**YAY ME IM DONE, WOO HOO. UMMM, YEAH SO GAARA AND TENTEN ARE KIND OF INVOLVED ALREADY BUT KNOW ONE KNOWS  
THIS, AS TO WHY TENTEN DIDN'T PROTEST TO TELLING HIM HER FEELINGS. AS FOR INO AND SASUKE, WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. BUT INO TENTEN, HINATA, SAKURA AND SAIYURI BECOME BEST  
FRIENDS.**

**AND SOME OTHER STUFF, THE ANBU PPL, THERE ARE SHIKAMARU, LEE, KIBA, SHINO, GENMA AND U KNOW THE REST. I FEEL LIKE BEING EVIL AND PARING UP SAIYURI AND SHINO. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHEM, IM DONE**

**R AND R**

**THNX TO MY BATA READER NEJIHYUGA2, AND MY BEST FRIEND SADNESSBITES. SHE HAS A FUNNY WAY OF INSPIRERING O.O**

**Cherry Blossom 13101**


	6. oops?  a tenshi

YAY, its me again, yes the insane author of this story. Word of advice, if you use the excuse "he ran into my foot" if your brother says you kicked him, its not going to work.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, because he cant run into my foot either……

Chapter 6- oops/ a Tenshi

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

"what the crack?!" asked Tenten grabbing a Kunai

"Ino……..its to early to be yelling like that…….." Said Sakura while waking up

"What's the matter Ino-Chan?" asked Hinata and Saiyuri

"would all of Tenten, Hinata , and Saiyuri open their eyes, and would Sakura  
get up from snuggling up with Neji to look at the problem a hand!!!!!" Asked Ino

Hearing this Sakura bolted upwards and found that she was indeed, in a very ……….err……..compromising position.

"Neji, get off of me!!!!!!!!" she yelled

"WTF!?!" he said waking up

"people, look at this" Said Ino pointing toward her hair

Everyone except Saiyuri and Ino's eyes widened visibly.

Instead of finding usually blonde curled blonde locks, they found, long nearly plastic felling bright green and blue locks.

"who would do this to me!!!" said Ino nearly in tears

"we…I……uh…-

"we don't know Ino-Chan, that person was probably mad at you for something" said Neji covering up

"but why, my hair. I was supposed to look good for Sasuke-kun. When did this even happen!" she asked

"well if it makes you feel any better, you can get some permanent dye to fix it?" suggested Hinata

"thanks Hinata-chan. I don't get it, ive been on my best behavior." Said Ino

"maybe it was before, and I'm sure they really didn't mean it" said Sakura

"okay guys, let just go to the spa and forget about it okay?" Said Saiyuri

"sure" said Ino

They got dressed in the same outfit. A hoodie that came just below their chest, Jeans and flip-flops. Sakura was in black, Tenten was in Green, Ino was in purple, Hinata was in Blue and Saiyuri was in Pink.

They all piled into Sakura's cream Infiniti, and said bye to Neji.

"Bye, Neji! Don't miss me too much!" Said Sakura driving off at a very high speed.

'she's going to kill them!! Oh well' he thought

"I got her whole house to myself, what to do, what to do?" he asked out loud sitting on Sakura's bed

"I got it" he picked up Sakura's phone and notice it smelled like her hair. After a while of smelling the phone (A/N: weird I know but its my story so HA) dialing Konoha's number one hyper active knuckle-head ninja

"SAKURA-CHAN" said Naruto on the other line noticing her number

"no…..Hey, Naruto, can you make lunch at the Impala Parlor?" asked Neji

"Neji? Um yeah sure why not?"

" okay, bring Shino too" (A/N: in my story, Shino is social-ish. How else would he admit his feelings for Saiyuri-Chan?)

"Okay, see you there" Said Naruto hanging up

They were sitting at the table, and started talking, soon, the conversation directed towards the girls

"Yeah, they do smell good, but Hinata-chans hair is the shiniest!" said Naruto

"Saiyuri-Chan does look good in a bathing suit" said Shino

"nani, you were there last night!!" asked Neji

"yep, it sure was a sight to see, especially after the first 4 laps when shestarted to sweat!" said Shino

"you guys are in loooooooooove!" said Neji

"What about you Mr. Sakura kisser" Asked Naruto

"How do you know about that" asked Neji

"I have my reasons" said Naruto

"hn….."

Meanwhile at the Lagoona-Gala spa, 5 girls were walking out in manicures and new smells from aromatherapy.

Sakura smelled like spice/ cinnamon (A/N: I've always loved that smell), Ino smelled like Raspberries, Tenten smelled like watermelon, Hinata smelled like blueberries, and Saiyuri smelled like strawberries.

Soon enough, a little black haired, piercing blue eyed Genin who looked around 8 came up to Sakura

"ms. Sakura-Sama, Sakura-sama!" she yelled

"Hai, im here. Did you need me?" Sakura asked

"ano, Tsunade-sama sent for you because the mission will be moved up for today" She said

"Okay thank you. You are so cute, you look like a little angel! What's your name?" asked Sakura

"my name is Keori, and thank you Sakura-sama!" said Keori gleaming

"no, please call me Sakura! Let get going!"

"Ino, Tenten Hinata, and Saiyu-chan, I have to run to my mission now. I'll see you when I get back. Please get me something when you go shopping" said Sakura

"you can count on it Sakura, bye, Sakura, bye Keori" Said Tenten

"ano, Keori-Chan, your parents wouldn't mind if I drove you to The hokage office inn my car would they?"

Keori's face faltered

"my parents drowned, while at the beach one day" answered Keori "I live with my aunt"

"im so sorry Keori-Chan, I didn't mean it" said Sakura while hugging the little girl

"its okay, im sure my aunt wont mind if I do. Which car is yours?"

"its right in front of you!"

Keori, got in the front seat and Sakura got in the drivers seat. Sakura took off with incredible speed, and Keori held onto the seat and laughed.

"Wow, Sakura you are a very cool driver!" said Keori

"well thank you Keori-Chan, were almost there" Said Sakura

They got out and walked upstairs to the office. Keori started to walk away "wait, Keori-Chan could you wait for me outside the office?"

"sure thing Sakura"

Sakura walked inside to see Neji already there waiting for Tsunade to begin.

"good afternoon Tsunade-san, you wanted me?"

"I can see Keori got to you, as a matter of fat yes. Your mission has been moved up to tomorrow morning at five. Your mission is to escort the Kazekage and his advisor to Konoha"

"what, no way!! Thank you Tsunade-sama" said Sakura

"don't thank me, Gaara-san requested you personally! No go, I have……..um……papers to sign" she said while shooing them

She walked out of the office , with Neji in tow. She turned toward him

"yes!! Gaara and Sasuke are coming here!! Tenten-Chan and Ino-pig will be happy!!"

She screamed while forgetting she was in an office

"wow, Sakura, is that your boyfriend?" asked Keori

"oh, Keori-Chan, I didn't see you there. Um, no this is Neji-kun"

"Neji, this is Keori-Chan!" Said Sakura

"hn, nice to meet you Keori-Chan"

"you too, Neji, I like your eyes, they remind me of pearls!" said Keori

"you are so cute Keori. Um I was wondering, do you want to go for a picnic this afternoon?"

"sure Sakura-Chan. I'd love too, but I have to ask my aunt first" said Keori while flinching at the thought unconsciously

Neji and Sakura both raised their eyebrows in curiosity.

"oi, Keori, why don't I take you home and ask her for you?" said Sakura

"sure"

"okay great, c'mon Neji, your coming too"

They walked to the car and Neji took the Keys from Sakura

"hey!!"

"you are not driving, we have a child with us, you might kill us all" he said

"you suck. Keori- Tenshi thinks my driving is cool"

"well too bad"

They all got in, while Sakura was pouting and grumbling about overprotective men.

"you two fight like an old couple" said Keori Giggling

"im not old!" Neji said calmly

Sakura blushed visibly.

Keori directed them to her house. Sakura got out and opened the door for her. Sakura walked along the pavement, with Keori Neji secretly tagging behind in her hands.

DING-DONG

'their doorbell is normal unlike mines! Sheesh things you gotta do to get a normal doorbell!' sakura thought

A woman came to the door. She was blond with green eyes, she had on very skimpish clothing and she wreaked of alcohol.

"oh, what a joy, Hello Sakura-sama!" she said

"good afternoon miss……

"oh call me Dennie"

"well, hello Dennie, Ive had the pleasure of meeting your niece Keori. She's such an angel. I was wondering if my friend and Ican pick her up at 3 to go on a picnic with us" she asked

"well, you can,, but get her back by 7. Keori get in here!" screamed Dennie

"thank you very much Dennie-san. See you at three Keori-Tenshi" said Sakura hugging the little girl

Sakura walked to the car, and got in, Neji paused and turned around and whispered

"BYAKUGAN" he looked into the house to see Dennie smacking keori across the head, she fell forward into a wall and started to cry, Dennie just began to kick her in the ribs. that was enough for Neji his eyes turned back normal, and he walked to the car and opened it got in the drivers seat.

"I don't like that woman" said Sakura

"why not?" asked Neji driving off

"I don't know, for one, she yelled at Keori-Tenshi for no good reason. And she looks a little familiar……"

"yeah me too. Um, so ill take you home, and then ill go home." He said

"okay sounds good"

They drove to her house and He parked the car.

"I will pick you up at 2:45. Okay"

"mhm, see ya Neji" she said giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek

She ran up stairs and looked at the clock, it was now 1:13. She showered and got dressed. She wore a white and pink short sleeved hoodie, with white skinny jeans and pink ballet flats. She then madea basket containing about 20 little turkey and Cheese sandwiches and about 6 lemonade drinks. She pressed the button above the bed and her wall opened up. She took

the Pink digital camera off of the wall and looked at the clock. It read 2:33. She grabbed her wallet and ran downstairs.

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNG- DONG

'stupid doorbell'

"coming Neji'

She walked outside to greet Neji. He apparently brought the limo, so no need for her to drive.

"aww man, I wanted to drive"

"too bad. Lets go"

They drove to Keori's house. The chauffer beeped for Keori as Sakura and Neji got out. and again activated the byakugan standing by the car sakura didn't see because he was behind her he looked into the house to see Dennie scratching at Keori's face, she managed to push away when Dennie heard the door ring and walked over to answer it.

"Keori get your butt down here they are here for you!!" they head Dennie yell

"oh, hello Sakura-sama, is this your boyfriend?" asked Dennie

Sakura finally got tired of everyone asking her that question and just nodded

"Hai, Dennie-san. Is Keori ready?"

"yes she is, ooh, I see you brought a Limo for her. Why, she aint nothing worth it!" said Dennie

"oh but she is, and we really don't mind. She's so cute and sweet" said Sakura

"whatever, just take her and bring her back" said Dennie closing the door.

They all walked to the limo. And got in. They couldn't, help but notice that she was sniffling a little as though she was crying.

"hey, Keori-Chan, are you okay?" asked Neji already knowing the answer

"im fine-

"Kami-sama, what on earth happened to your face, Keori- Tenshi?" asked Sakura worriedly

"nothing, I ran into the door, coming down the stairs. That's all."

"o-okay. You look so pretty Keori-Tenshi"

"thank you Sakura-Chan. Wow, is all of this for me?!" asked Keori

"yeah, it is, why don't you like it?" asked Sakura

"oh, Kami no, I love it, thank you Sakura-Chan, and Neji" she said Hugging them

"no problem Keori-Chan" said Sakura and Neji at the same time

They finally got to a clearing, with a lot of roses and Sakura flowers.

"Hey Keori-Chan, do you want to ride on Neji's shoulders, so you can play with his hair!!" asked Sakura

"yes" said Keori

Neji froze

"sakura, not my hair!!!" said Neji

"sorry Neji, its payback time for not letting me drive."

"you should be thanking me for that." He said while picking up Keori. Out of nowhere, came a snapshot.

"aw, look at that, Neji-sama, Sakura-sama and a little girl, out together as a family" said A lady

"um, no no, she's not my daughter…………..were just taking her out today-

She wanted to finish but the lady ran away. They sat down, and talked with Keori a bit. They found out that Dennie isn't her real aunt, and that her job was a bartender. Also that Keori was born in the Rock village. They played and ran around a bit, when Neji stopped and said to Keori

"hey your a Genin aren't you?" he asked Keori

"Yes" she answered looking at him

"care to spar?" he said raising an eye brow

"NO NO not my Keori" sakura yelled Neji

"relaxed I wont hurt her"

"Sure id love to spar get ready" Keori said to Neji

Neji moved sakura out of the way and slid into his open palm stance, Keori ran at him and jumped into he air and came down with a punch to Neji's face, Neji moved his face to the left and move Keori's punch out of the way sending her into the ground, but Keori used her fist to punch the ground and push backwards with a kick to his back, Neji spun around and pushed her out of the way, Keori took out 2 kunai and threw them at him, he knocked them back at her they pinned her to the ground by her shirt sleeves, Neji walked up to her and took out the two kunai and reached a hand to lift her up and smile.

"your strong" Keori said to him

"come with years of training" he replied

After the picnic, Sakura got an idea

"um, Neji-kun, can we tell David to take us to the mall?"

"okay? Why?"

"because I want to get Keori-Tenshi something "

"fine but your still not driving Sakura"

"fine fine, lets go, butt head"

"where are we going Sakura?"

"you'll see"

They got into the limo and drove to the mall. Sakura got out and ran with Keori and Neji behind her to Accent Jewelers.

"What are we doing here Sakura-Chan?" asked Keori

"I wanted to get you something special to remember today." Said Sakura

I called the store while you two were off somewhere"

Sakura walked up to the counter and a fragile timid old man handed her a box

"this is my favorite jewelry store, because they have unique items." She said while walking toward Keori

"Keori-Tenshi, this is for you" she opened a black box. Inside was a necklace on a silver chain. The pendant was the most eye catching. It was the size of your thumb nail. It was a shade of blue the same color as Keori's eyes and it was shaped like a Sakura flower. On the back it said In tiny letters, "to Keori-Tenshi"

"I……..I don't know what to say" said Keori

Even Neji was speechless

"thank you so much, but you've given me enough already!"

"its okay, it's the least I can do for a little angel like you Keori-Tenshi"

"Thank you Sakura-Chan" she said while hugging her

"your welcome Keori-Tenshi." Sakura gave her a kiss on the cheek

"are you ready to go home Keori-Tenshi?" asked Sakura, while putting the necklace on her

"no I my turn to get her something he said reaching out his hand , she took it and followed her to ninja wear, he walked in and talked to the guy behind the desk, the guy nodded and went in the back room and came out with a box Neji smiled and opened it and pull out two daggers each one had a blue hilt with a blue line going up the blades tip, the blade it self was silver, he put the blades back in thier sheaths, and handed them to her and showed he how to put them on her belt, she smiled and hugged him around the neck he winked at her and said

"only use them when you have to"

"...oh um...thank you...but how did you" she said looking at her

but Neji just smiled as sakura said

"you ready to go"

"Can I see you guys tomorrow."

"Im sorry Keori, but we have a mission and we wont be back until Sunday"  
said Neji they got in the limo and left

"its okay" said Keori getting out of the Limo

"bye Neji-kun" said Keori while he gave her a hug and a kiss

Sakura got out with her and walked her to the door. Dennie answered it and  
dragged Keori inside by her hair.

"don't you think that hurts Dennie-san?"

"I don't care"

"good bye, Keori-Tenshi" said Sakura while giving her a kiss on the forehead  
and a tight hug.

"bye Sakura-Chan"

Neji and Sakura were making their way through the forest. Sakura was really  
eager to get to Suna. When they got to the gates, Sakura spotted a red head, and a black haired person.

"GAARA-KUN!!!!!" she said while running toward him

"Sakura-Chan" said Gaara while spinning her around by her waist.

Neji was a tad bit peeved at the sight

"I missed you so much!!" said Sakura

"me too, Sakura-Chan. You didn't tell Tenten I was coming now did you?" he  
asked

"nope, it's a surprise!" she said

"good, so whose your boyfriend?" he asked While looking over to Neji

"hn…….Hyuuga Neji" He said Almost startlingly, Sakura latched her arm around Neji's arm and ran off in some direction.

"hey, where are you going Forehead!!" said Sasuke

" to see temari-chan!!" she said still running

"Temari, open up!!!"

"SAKURA!!!!" Screamed Temari

"Temari-Chan!!" Yelled Sakura while hugging her friend

"wow, Sakura, you've grown in just a couple of months! And I see you got a boyfriend!"

"mhm, this is Neji. Neji this is Temari-Chan"

"Nice to meet you Temari"

"you too Neji-dude"

"well, Gaara, and Sasuke must be yelling for me right now so I have to go okay Temari-Chan!!."

"sure thing Sakura. Don't do anything I would"

"oh, please, Temari, what wouldn't you do?"

"ha-ha, bye!!"

And with that Sakura and Neji took off

IN THE FOREST SOMEWHERE

The whole way there, Gaara had been glaring at Neji. You, see, Gaara was like an older brother to Sakura, and he couldn't stand the sight of his 'little sister' getting hurt because of some boy.

"Neji-san, can I please talk to you for a second?"

"sure Gaara-san"

"I really don't like you touching sakura-Chan like that"

Neji was caught of guard

"why you like her"

"no she is more like a sister"

"im sorry but I love sakura so you and your brotherly love is going to have to go somewhere" Neji said walking away, he walked over to sakura and said

"sakura ill see you later" he was gone in a puff of smoke

leaving Gaara and sakura alone

"what the hell did you do to him Gaara!!"

"nothing at all Sakura-Chan. I just don't trust him that much with my little sister, that's all" said Gaara

"well, your going to have to learn how to, because he _is_ my boyfriend now" she grumbled

"I get that, and I'm sorry Sakura-Chan, just…………………be careful okay" he said while pulling her into a hug and then leaving to find wood.

She was left alone to think of Keori

' I cant wait to go back home to Keori-Tenshi' she thought ' she's probably  
smiling her little smile right about now

Little did she know, she was being pushed down the stairs and hit on by  
Dennie………

IM SORRY THAT I HAD TO MAKE KEORI A VICTIM BUT, IT HELPS THE STORY ALONG I  
GUESS. BECAUSE SHE'S STARTING TO PUT IDEAS INTO THE COUPLES HEAD.  
MWHAHAHAHAHAHA

R AND R

THNX TO ME BATA READER NEJIHYUA2, AND BY BEST FRIEND SADNESSBITES.


	7. Keori chan

Chapter 7- Remembering Keori

**It's me again; if you are really starting to like Keori, I don't think you want to read this chapter. No she's not a bad guy, it'll make you sad. But still read it because you will be lost if you don't, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in Naruto except for Saiyuri and Keori……..whom I have to take back. tear**

Neji, Gaara, Sasuke and Sakura were all on good terms again.

"Neji, when we get back take the report to Tsunade-san, because I need to go home first, and then get Keori-

"Who's Keori? Is she your daughter?!?!?" asked Sasuke

Sakura pushed him into a tree

"What was that for Sakura-san?" he asked rubbing his sore arm

"For calling me forehead. Don't think I forgot about that idiot (courtesy of Gothic Saku-chan). Oh, yeah, and I also have a friend that's  
wants to meet you. Her name is Ino" she informed

"hn…whatever, as along as she's not one of those squeaky fangirls whose after my money"

"Shut up and get over yourself Sasuke" Said Sakura

"You still haven't answered Sasuke's question Sakura. Who is Keori?" Demanded Gaara

"She is this really sweet and adorable Genin, you have to come meet her, later today." Said Sakura

"Fine, but I have to see Tenten first" he said while sighing in relief that she wasnt her daughter

"Aww, you came here for your girlfriend!!" Mocked Sakura

"Yep" replied Gaara

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks

"WHAT!?!?!?!?! How long have you two been going out!?!?!" she asked

"For years now Sakura, you really need to pay attention more" he said

"Fine butt head be that way"

* * *

"Im hooooooooooooome. For anyone who cares" Said Sakura while walking thru the door 

"Yo Sakura-chan!!" said Ino

"Hey Ino-pig. This is Sasuke Uchiha. The dude I was telling you about-

She didn't even get to finish her sentence, because they were gone as soon as they laid eyes on each other  
'I wonder'

Shudder

"I don't even want to think about it" she said out loud

"Think about what" Said a deep voice

"AHHHHHHHH- oh-………………….Gaara, what is wrong with you, you scared like 10 years off of my life there!!!!!"

"Sorry my bad, but im bored, and Tenten is on a mission"

"Great, so now you can come with me to Pick up Keori-Tenshi"

* * *

"SAKURA SLOW DOWN YOUR GOING TO KILL US!!!" screamed Gaara  
"No im not, Keori-Tenshi thinks my driving is cool. Big baby" She said calmly 

"Besides, were here anyways, open your eyes Gaara"

"Yes….solid ground he said Getting out of the Infiniti.

DING-DONG

" Im coming, Im coming"

Gaara used his third eye to Scan the house for any faults and to see on the inside. The outside looked Intriging. He saw a little black haired girl cowering over a sink washing out a bloody mouth. She had fresh bruises on her arms.

"Oh……Sakura-san, good to see you again" Said Dennie

'oh gosh, another one, I need to get out of this place' thought Dennie

"Gaara-sama, wh-what are you doing here?" she asked Scared

"hn….I;m here with Sakura-chan" he answered

"ok, Keori, get over here, Sakura-chan is here for you"

Gaara witnessed The black haired girl pulling on a long sleeved shirt and finish her mouth off.

The black haired girl then ran outside strait into Sakura's arms.

"you came back for me" she whispered into her ear

"um…. Why wouldn't I Tenshi?. Come on lets go."

Sakura helped her onto the back seat while Gaara got into the drivers side.

"c'mon Gaara, not another Neji. I wanna drive!!!" Said Sakura

"no, now that I actually know how you drive, not going to happen, and plus, we have a child here so get over it."

"aw, you suck. Tenshi, this is Gaara-kun. He's like my brother. Gaara, this is Keori-Tenshi, she's like an angel"

"Nice to meet you Keori" Said Gaara giving her a smile

"n-nice to meet you to Gaara. Sakura-chan, where is Neji.?" She asked

"We are going to meet him now."

"okay, I missed you guys so much Sakura-chan"

"Aww, we missed you too Keori-Tenshi"

They drove off to Neji's house. They got out and Keori opened the door.

"Keori!" he greeted

"Neji!!!" she yelled while running toward Neji. Neji gave her a hug (A/N/: I know, hard to imagine)

"wow, I like your house Neji, but I really have to use the bathroom. I couldn't go at home." She said while doing the cute  
little potty dance

"its okay Keori, come on ill race you!" said Sakura

"but your going to lose!" said Keori running off

"she's adorable. Even though I don't like her caretaker." Said Gaara

"how did you know that it isn't her mother?" asked Neji

"Im pretty sure you using your brain already know what goes on in that home when no one is looking?" asked Gaara

"yeah I do" said Neji looking down

"Does Sakura know?"

"of course not. I don't want her to go to jail now do I. Because when she does find out, she'll kill her-

"If I were her I'd kill her myself. Last time I didn't get a chance to kill her"

"wait, what. Why would you want to kill her? Asked Neji

"Well, to begin with, her REAL name is Tamiko Egiogu. She…………was responsible for killing her and Tenten's parents. There  
was a huge battle, but she got away before I could kill her. Sakura, was knocked out for most of the battle. And if I assume  
correctly, Keori needs to get away from that house. Immediately." Informed Gaara

"but how, Tsunade-sama, wont just let us take her, and if she does, she will send her back to the rock village where they will  
give her up again."

"the only option, is for you two………………….to adopt her-

"aww man, Tenshi, how did you beat me, your so fast.!!" Said Sakura running

"I don't know. So where are we going today, Sakura-chan?" asked Keori

"well…….we are going………………shopping!!!"

After they had taken Keori home, they met Ino at Sakura's house.

"yo Ino, what did you do today"

"hang with Sasuke-kun. You guys seem really attracted to the little cutie don't you?"

"Yeah, she's so, sweet. I just wish I could get her away from that home" said Sakura

"you have no Idea" said Gaara and Neji at the same time

"did you say something?" asked Ino eating a sandwhich

"no" said Neji

"Well, If you don't have a problem with it, why not adopt her?"

"same thing I said" said Gaara

Sakura looked over at Neji. He nodded

"okay………………we will. I only want the best for her anyways." said Sakura smiling widely

The months past and Gradutation came. All went well, as Neji and Sakura were waiting for the final papers to come.

Sakura, Neji, and Keori had gotten closer over the times, and they seemed really happy together Ino and Saskue have gotten really really close, as was hinata and naruto, shino and Saiyuri and Tenten and gaara., . Neji had been on a mission  
and was expected to come back soon.

"Tsunade-san, did it come !?!?!!" asked Sakura

"yes it came, it came. Are you going to wait for Neji first.?"

"of course. But I want to take her out right now first"

"while you are at it, ask her why she didn't show up today"

Sakura froze

'she always shows up for duty'

"I-I will Tsunade, and thanks again. This means a lot to us.

* * *

Sakura drove faster than she ever has to Keori's house (A/N: where are the cops? Eating donuts duh!!) 

Sakura rang the doorbell almost five times, before she broke the door down. She went in and saw nothing, there was blood on  
the floor though. and there was a half eaten bowl of rice on the table with keori's little spoon in it. The first thing Sakura detected in the food was...poison

'oh, Kami, let her be okay'

Too bad her pleas were in vain

She drove off to Tsunade's office

Meanwhile With Neji

" Neji-sama, I sense another chakra"

"so do I, I know that chakra" said Neji

"Hurry because it's fading"

Neji ran as fast as he could to where the signal was coming from.

'what is Keori doing all the way out here?'

Neji finally got to the clearing where she was.

"Neji-sama, you ran awfully fast here, who is she, because…………she's dead" said Shikamaru

"No, she isn't. Please she isn't" he said, but he knew somewhere inside that it was true

He examined her. Her eyes were slightly opened and she wasn't breathing. Her chakra was completely gone. Neji felt the  
tears come.

Shikamaru had never seen his captain cry, and this was a first.

"she's been poisoned" Said Shikamaru

Tears poured down Neji's face as he closed her eyelids. He huddled over her, and clasped onto her non-moving body in a fit  
of soft sobs. His little girl, soon to be daughter was gone. If neji was this bad, Imagine what Sakura will be like. He only cried  
more at the thought.

After a moment of being comforted by Shikamaru, Neji picked up her limp body and carried her to the village. The tears never  
ceased. Neji walked to Tsunade's office, and saw Sakura's car outside, meaning she would have to face the truth earlier than  
expected.

Shikamaru hesitantly carried her fragile body upstairs to Tsunade's office with Neji in front of him. He entered.

Neji spotted Sakura with a worried look on her face. As soon as Sakura saw Neji's face, her eyes became wet, and she didn't  
even know why. Until Shikamaru brought Keori's body into the office. Tsunade's face was horrified, as Shikamaru placed the girls body on Tsunade's desk.

"I-I'll leave, y-you two a-alone." Said Tsunade thorugh tears.

Sakura stared at the body in disbelief. The tears came by themselves. Neji embraced her and they cried together. Her little  
girls, and what would have been her daughter in a few hours, was snatched away cruely. Her tiny angel  
was…………………..gone.

'at least she's in a better place now, but couldn Kami-sama wait until we got her, does he hate me that much?' thought Neji

"She's gone…………….she's really gone…………….Does Kami-sama hate me that much………..that he had to take her  
away from me?" Sakura asked Out loud

"I was just wondering the same thing Sakura" said Neji

"Neji……..can you do me a favor and tell how………..this happened?" she said through fitful tears.

"Dennie………….poisoned her" He answered

For the rest of the afternoon, they sat there, looking at the little girl, crying till there were no more tears left. And there Keori  
laid, her piercing blue eyes, forever sheld behind those creamy lids. Her mouth in an slight smile. She must have realized, she  
didn't have to go through this anymore. She didn't know that they were going to adopt her. It was almost as thought she  
barely fought. But she didn't know she was soon to be, Keori Hyuuga………

* * *

The funeral was long and only people close Neji, and Sakura were invited. Everyone cried for the little girl. But Sakura and Neji  
took it the hardest. 

Sakura walked up to the coffin next to the hole she was soon to be put in. Sakura touched the necklace on her keori's neck  
and said a prayer for her. Neji kissed her lightly on her forhead and stepped back .

"goodbye, Keori-Tenshi" they said at the same time. She was lowered, as they walked away. Sakura and Neji could've sworn  
they heard

'goodbye, mother and father'

* * *

It's been a week since the Death of Keori. And Sakura still hasen't been taking it well. They were pretty close. But Neji had to  
be strong. 

"Neji-kun , Im going to train. I'll be back later." said Sakura walking out of the door.

"Okay, just don't over do yourself okay"

"yeah I know."

Sakura walked to a part where she was surrounded by tall thick trees. Her goal……..was to knock down every single tree  
within a 15 feet diameter.

About halfway through her quest, Gaara spotted her.

"hey Sakura! What are you doing"

"Im training Gaara, oh yeah and Tenten's looking for you" She said Knocking down another tree.

"Sakura, I think that's enough training for today. Come on your going to kill yourself-

"then good, then maybe I'll huant Dennie forever for taking Keori away from me"

"why don't you ask Tsunade-sama to send you on an Assasin mission. To kill her.?"

"because, as far as I know, she only killed Keori,"

"yeah but as far as I know……..she's killed four other people also."

"what are you talking about Gaara-nii-chan?" she asked

"you were unconscious-

Sakura froze and took a few steps away as Gaara got closer

'no' she shook her head in thought

"you didn't see the battle" he continued

"no,no it" she stuttered out

"all you knew were that they were dead" he continued on

"GAARA!!! STOP IT!!!!" she plead

"she killed your parents" he said calmly

"Im sorry Sakura" he said as he went away in sand

The tears finally came.

'im gonna'

THWAK

'find her'

THUMP

'and bring'

CRASH

'her sorry ass'

BOOM

'back here in pieces'

CRACK

'for my parents'

SNAP

'For Tenten's parents'

THUMP

'and for Keori'

She stopped and looked around……………….she had reached her goal. Her hands were bloody. And ran back home.

"What in Kami's name happened to you Sakura" asked a worried Neji

"I was thinking…………about revenge"

"………………………care to explain?"

"she killed my parents, and Keori. Im goring to bring her back to Konoha…………In pieces."

"ouch……….but I'm sure that someone will take care of her-

"no, this mission, is personal." She said, washing her hands off.

"Im going to request it as a mission. And if you want, I can assign you also."

"who else do you have in mind for the mission?" asked a cruios Neji

" well, whoever Tsunade assigned me to. But I want you to come. Please?"

"you don't even have to ask, im there" he said while embracing her teary eyed form

IN SOME FOREST SOMEWHERE

Appearantly, Tsunade's choice was, Iruka, Genma and Shikamaru. But Neji came along also.

"I can sense her charkra, in……..I don't know but she's close by" admitted Sakura looking over at Neji

"in a cabin, top floor, on a bed. 10 meters ahead" Said Neji who already had activated the Byakugan.

"thanks Neji-kun" she said speeding up.

When they finally got to the cabin, Iruka, Shikamaru, Neji, and Genma were all about to step in.

"Don't. I want to do this alone. Please. It's personal." She informed

She looked at Neji for reassurance, as he looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Be careful, and call for me if you need any help" he said giving her one last hug.

"okay" she said stepping in.

"Genma, follow her!" ordered Shikamaru

* * *

Sakura finally spotted the person of target, across the floor near a window. 

She drew a Kunai, and walked over to her, kicking her in the ribs.

"don't move and I will make your death easier." Said Sakura

"I can fight to, whore."

"well you cant right now, because if you were a real ninja , you would have noticed the chakra strings binding you right about

now."

Dennie looked down and sure enough. She was bound at the arms, legs, and Neck.

"If you move your head, you'll die faster, so I suggest you shut up and stay still!"

Sakura then unsheathed two swords.

She took the first one and sliced her right arm clean off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" screamed Denni

"That's for my father"

She did the same for her left arm

"That's for my mother"

She then took the first sword and stuck it right up the sole of her feet, so that it entered the leg itself.

"That's for Tenten's mother"

She did the same for the other leg.

"OOHHHHHHH KAAAAAAAMMMMIIIII. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Dennie again

Sakura hadn't cried till this last part.

She took another sword, and A long dagger, out of her pouchy thing.

"Feel the damn pain you have brought me!!"

She took the dagger, and placed it at Dennie's chin pointing upward. She plunged it in slowly, and painfully. She did so until  
she could see the tip at the top of Dennies head. Dennie could no longer scream but she wasn't dead yet.

"AND THIS IS FOR MY LITTLE GIRL!!!" yelled Sakura

Sakura slowly raised her Sword, and plunged it forcefully into Dennie's heart and she died. Dennie's face became pale, and it  
was that of pure torture.

Skura took one last look at Dennie and spat on her.

Genma huredly scurried to the front door waiting on sakura to exit. He was speechless.

'note to self, never get Sakura-chan mad'

She exited, with blood on her arms, and some on her face. She was about to step back to Neji when Genma stuck out his  
hand to grab her by the waist.

"yes" she answered drying her tears.

"do you want to talk about it, what you did back there was pretty harsh" he said pushing a few locks of pink hair behind her  
now red ears. And earning a glare that could kill from Neji.

"no, im fine, really. Thank you for caring, now if you'll excuse me now." She said Side stepping him

She walked over to Neji, and gave him something. It was Keori's Daggers. Dennie had had them.

"lets get you clean, while we talk about it okay?" he offered

"sniff, okay." She ansrewed as they poofed off together.

"Genma, man, Back off" said Iruka

"of what"

"of sakura, Neji looked like he wanted to kill you." Answered Iruka

"I don't care about him! It is his fault she's not mine right now" said Genma giving Him a stubborn glare.

" yeah but have a heart, it was their uh, almost daughter though" said Irkau ignoring Shikamaru

"well, she is going to be mine no matter what the cost is, even if it means to kill the Hyuuga!" yelled Genma

What he didnt know was that Neji had heard his yell...

* * *

"So, how was the mission?" asked Tsunade 

"it was fine Tsunade-sensei" Said Sakura

"did you kill her?" asked Tsunade

"kill her? Sakura chopped her up, literally!" said Genma

"are you ginong to be okay Sakura-chan.?"

"Yes Tsunade, now can I please go home, I have some things to do" said Sakura

"yes, yes of course. But first, I would like you to go to the gate before you miss them" said Tsunade

"miss who?"

"just go!"

Neji had to stay behind to give the full report

* * *

"Tenten!!! I missed you!" said Sakura running over to tenten 

"Hi Sakura"

"hm, why do you have bags Tenten-chan, are you going somewhere for a while?"

"yes, but this time its…………..to stay" Said Tenten looking down

"what!! Where are you going?!?" asked Sakura in tears.

"well, me and Gaara are engaged now, and he cant live here, so I have to move to Suna" Explained Tenten

"I see" Said Sakura in tear

"but before you go, here I brought back for you" said Sakura giving her a golden locket

"my mother's necklace….thank you Sakura. Im going to miss you so much. I promise I'll come visit.!" Said Tenten, in tears and  
giving her best friend a tight hug.

"and I promise I'll visit Ten-chan. Make sure you Invite me to your wedding, I want to be maid of honor got it. And when you  
have little Gaara's running around, I want to babysit, I want to be a god mother got it" said Sakura laughing and crying at the  
same time.

"Sure thing, I wouldn't count on anyone else" Said Tenten walking away into a carriage thing.

"bye Sakura!" said Tenten going into the distance

"good bye Tenten" cried Sakura

* * *

Sakura was watching her favorite show on television while finishing off, a tub of cookies 'n' cream Ice cream. She then heard  
the door open and close. 

"hey" the person greeted

"hey Neji" Sakura said

"what's the matter?"

"why do you ask?"

"you just finished a tub of Ice cream" he answred

"come on, am I that obvious?" she asked

"yes, now tell me"

"Tenten, had to leave because her and Gaara-kun are engaged" she explained while looking down at the Ice cream

"oh, wow. They move pretty fast." Said Neji reffering t o the recent engagement

'oh no, that ice cream is coming back'

She ran off to the bathroom and started hurling her stomach's content into the toilet.

(A/N: NO ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!)

Neji walked over to her and held her long hair out of her face so that she wouldn't throw up on it. They heard the door open  
and close.

Sakura's stomach finally stoped hating her, so she brushed her teeth, and walked outside to meet Sasuke and Ino making out  
on her couch.

"HEY!!! This is my house, not your bed!!!" Said Sakura

"sorry Forhead! You look pale, is something wrong?" asked Ino

"no, but throwing up sucks!" said Sakura

Ino's eyes widened

"Sakura!! Your not…………you know……" said Ino trying to think of the word pregnant. She is so slow sometimes.

"NO WAY!! Ino-pig, im not Mary of Bethlehem!" answered Ino

"aww that sucks"

"why does it suck-

"prepare for the news!! Sasuke and I are getting married and……………..Im pregnant! YAAAAAAY!"

"WTF!!!! Ino that's great."

"that's not even it, Saiyuri-chan and Shino-wierdo are are having a baby and Hinata-chan and Naruto-baka are getting  
married also.!!!"

"WHERE WAS I WHEN EVERYONE STARTED TO DECIED TO LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER.!!!" Said Sakura

"I don't know, but we are having joint weddings with Tenten-chan in Suna, and you're the wedding planner.!!"

"wow, thanks. I cant wait to get the chance to be all bossy!!!"

"you do that every day" said Neji

"shut up" said Sakura

"Great, so now all we have to do is wait on you two to get hitched!"

"wait, what!" said a blushing Sakura while Neji just smirked at the thought

"we know you two are destand to be together! Don't even hide it, you are in love" Said Ino

**AND THAT'S IT, PEOPLE. I ENDED IT ON A HAPPY NOTE!!!**

**IM SO SORRY I HAD TO KILL KEORI-CHAN. BUT SHE KILLED DENNIE-TEME DIDN'T SHE.**

**UM, IM SORRY TENTEN HAD TO MOVE BUT COME ON, THE KAZEKAGE CANT LIVE IN KONOHA!! DUH**

**R AND R  
THNX TO MY BATA READER, NEJIHYUGA2 AND MY BEST FRIEND SADNESSBITES.**

**R AND R**

**U NOE U LIKE THE STORY!!!!!  
**


	8. our love

ELLO! IM BACK AFTER SOOOOOOOOOO LONG 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fruity Pebble land sniff

Sakura looked over at Ino with a glare that could send any shinobi running.

"ok, don't even try to give me that look forhead, you and I both know that its true."

Sakura picked up a cup in warning

"ooh, im so afrai of a- OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!." screamed Ino

"sorry, it slipped." said an impassive sakura while Neji held back a chuckle.

"whatever, like I was saying, now all you two need to do is, tell each other that."

Sakura picked up a frying pan this time in warning

"you wouldn't." said Ino

"she would." warned Sasuke

"She would." warned Neji

"try me." challenged Sakura

Ino graabed Sasuke's arm and dragged him out the door.

"You know you love him" said Ino running

"YOU BETTER RUN INO!!" said Sakura

"Kami, that girl gets on my nerves sometimes. If she wasn't pregnant, I would stab her in her boob.!" She ranted while turning around to put the pan back

Neji just stared at her, trying to calculate on what to say next.

Sakura turned around and met face to face with the stoic Hyuuga.

"do you enjoy doing that?" she asked .

"actually I do." he said "now moving onto more important things"

"like what. Is this about what Ino-pig said?."

"forget about her for a second, and focus on us." Asked Neji

"s-sure thing. What's on your m-mind?" She asked. She was just a tad bit nervous right now.

"Sakura..."

She forced herself to look him in the eye.

"Sakura..do you love me?" Neji asked. He didn't know why but he was afraid of the answer

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Neji!. How stupid can you be!. How can you question everything we have. Everything we are going to have!. When you talk, I want to smile even when I don't even feel like smiling. You are the one who I look forward to ever morning when I wake up. You are the only one who I would do anything for, even die for. How dare you question wheather I love you or not! Of course I love you Baka! I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be the one and only, I want to be YOUR one and only." She finished. By now her tears graced her porcelain face.

"then will you marry me?" he asked while looking in her face for a reaction

Her eyes went wide, and tears came forth even more. She flung her arms around his taller frame.

"YES!" she said but it was muffled by his neck.

"I'm sorry what was that?" he teased

She only answered with a passionate kiss. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the 1st floor guest bedroom. He didn't want to walk far.

Tonight, they would their love for each other.

* * *

Rays of sunlight poured throught the huge windows. Sakura turned over and tried to get up but found herself in the confinements of none other than Hyuuga Neji. She put her bare arm on his sholder, and then she noticed the rock that adorned her hand. Her eyes widened as she rememebered last night. Then she blushed

'damn, how the hell am I even able to raise my hand.'

The ring was delicate,elegan but yet it said "HA IN YOUR FACE!". It was white gold, with a huge diamond in the middle surrounded by two smaller pink alexandrite stones. It was beautiful.

She stared at it until she decided that she should get up. She shook her fiance awake.

"Neji, wake up. The sun came to see you love." She cooed

His pearl like eyes opened to greet her.

"good morning" he said

"indeed. C'mon we have to get going" she said while hopping out of bed, and got ready for the day. This day was a very big day.

* * *

**THERE YOU GO. I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME.**

**IM ALSO SORRY IST SOO SHORT, BUT I WILL WRITE MORE VERY VERY SOON!!**

**SOOO, DID YOU LIKE IT? THIS WAS SO FLUFFY AND MUSHY. FINALLY!**

**Next chapter THE PAST, THE PRESENT, AND THE FUTURE**.


	9. A scare

TOLD YA I WAS GONNA UPDATE SOON!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, But if I did…………it would be called SAKURA!!! SHANNARO!!!!!

Chapter- cant remember?

Sakura and Neji got into the Cream Impala, and drove off to their first destination.

"SA-KU-RA! SLOW DOWN!!!"

"Neji, Quit being a baby" she reasoned

"Besides, we are there anyways."

They pulled up to the gates of Konoha Rose Cemetary. Neither of them would be able to forgive themselves if they didn't let Keori know the good news.

* * *

After many tears and words later, Neji and Sakura finally left the burial grounds. 

Sakura walked to the car and was about to open the drivers side when she heard Neji's comanding voice.

"Sakura!" he demanded

"yes neji-kun?" she asked while putting on her innocent face, and smiling sweetly

"passengers side" he informed

"but Neji, I want to drive" she whined

"but im not going to let you, what good will you do if your dead?" he said while smirking

She brushed off the comment and grudgingly got into the passengers side while rambling on about 'overprotective males'.

"eh, get over it Sakura-chan. You are not going to be driving for a long, long time" he said while giving her pouting lips a kiss.

* * *

The newly engaged couple walked into the yamanaka flower shop. They were surprised to find that most of rookie 9 were there, with the exception of Tenten of course because she was in Suna. 

"ohayo everyone!. Ano, why is everyone here Ino-chan?" asked Sakura

"we were waiting for you silly. We wanted to congradulate you on your engagement." Said Ino

Sakura's eyes visibly widedned.

"how-how did you find out so quickly?" asked Sakura

"oh, come on forehead-girl. Did you really think I would leave your house that quickly. We eavesdropped, on you. And needless to say it was so cute!"

"yeah Neji, we never knew you had it in you" called Shino while getting acknowledgement nods from sasuke, and Naruto

Neji's head slightly inclined in greeting and approval.

"arigato guys. I really appreciate it." She said sheepishliy

"how long did you stay around?" asked Sakura remembering what she did after the proposal.

"oh up until, he said, THEN WILL YOU MARRY ME!" squealed Ino

"we should go out tonight to celebrate!" suggested Hinata

"yeah! Lets go to the Red Dragon. Lets say at 8:00?" asked Ino

"yep, I haven't gone clubbbin' in a while . But it wont be the same without Tenten-chan." Said Sakura

"that's why she's here now" yelled Ino

As if on cue, Tenten apperead an inch away from sakuras face.

"BOO!"

"WTF!!! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" shouted Sakura.

"sorry, but it was too tempting. Congrats SAKU-CHAN!!" she said while throwing her arms around her best friends neck.

"thank you Tenten, now if you want me to alive for my wedding then please let me breath." Pleaded Sakura

"oh, right. Anyways, I will be by your house at 7:30 wih Gaara. See you then!" she said while poofing away

"why don't we all go with Neji and Sakura.?" Asked Naruto

Neji nodded at the idea

"okay then forehead, we will be there at 7:30." Said Ino

"sure, make sure you are on time!" warned Sakura

"yeah yeah, cry me a river, build a btidge and get over it. Now everybody OUT!!!" yelled Ino.

* * *

7:30 came and the doorbell rang. Sakura walked downstairs, . She was wearing a black pleated skirt that went down to her upper thigh, A lood red tank top with a sleeveless lowcut black hoody. She had fishnet black sleeves, silver chain belts, and red boots that went up to her upper calve. Her make up was heavy black eyeliner with soft lip gloss. 

She ran to answer the door, and came face to face with Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Saiyuri Gaara, Shino and Naruto.

The girls had on the SAME exact outfit except hinata's tank top and boots were blue, tenten's were green, Ino's were purple and Saiyuri's was pink. They had gotten them made around graduation for clubbing but they never got around to going.

Neji came downstairs a second after, and tapped on Sakura's sholder making her jump.

"lets go" he informed while walking out the door, with Sakura in front of him.

They all got into a white stretch limo.

"hey Ten-chan how do you like Suna?" asked Sakura

"its good, but there is sand EVERYWHERE!!. And word of advice, it does not do so good in your under wear. There is soo much sand." Explained tenten

"no shit! Hence why its called village hidden in the SAND! Tenten no baka" informed Sakura

"oh, that makes sense. Well the sand should be purple. LIKE BARNEY-SAMA!!."

"did she ever change?" asked Ino

"yep I did change because, IM PREGNANT!" informed Tenten

"NO WAY TENTEN!!" yelled Hinata and Ino at the same time

"eeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww!!! I just imagine my best friend and my brother..EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! im scarred for life! THANK YOU TENTEN"

"oh anytime Sakura!" said tenten

"suck it up forhead, you and neji already know what its like" said a devious Ino

Sakura turned a pretty shade of pink and Neji smirked.

Gaara's face visibly scowled as he glared at Neji.

"I swear if you weren't pregnant, I would stab you in your boob!"shouted Sakura

"thank you baby" said Ino reffering to her not yet swollen stomach.

"congrats Tenten and Gaara" said Naruto, while hugging Hinata.

They all stepped out of the limo and straightened out their clothes. Sitting for a while had rumpled them a little.

The guys accompanied their girls out to the big doors of the Red Dragon. The music was loud and pumping. Instead of waiting in the huge line outside, they all walked up to the owner.

"hey, c'mon right in!" said Sai

"HI SAI-KUN!!" cooed the girls while running up to hug their friend.

"hey, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, tenten and Saiyuri. I see S-SHIT is still up and running. And you have company?" asked Sai

"yeah, Sayuri and Shino are pregnant, Hinata and Naruto are getting married, Sasuke and Ino are pregnant and getting married, so is Tenten and Gaara, and Me and Neji are getting married." Explained Sakura

"wow, congrats guys. Have fun inside." Said Sai while letting his friends in.

"bye Sai!" shouted the girls once more

As soon as they went in, they were greeted with loud music. It was completely dark excluding the flashing lights, the DJ's center, and the bar. They found a round table near the dance floor and put their things down.

As if on cue, Loose control by Missy Elliot blasted over the speakers.

The perfect timing for backbreaking and hip grinding moves

Ino dragged Tenten and Sakura onto the dance floor, as they danced to some random moves. But the funny thing is, that the random moves looked good.

They were having so much fun on the dance floor, that they bearly noticed the song ended.

Claps and whistles were heard in encore, even the guys clapped and cheered.

The girls took a bow and walked toward their table.

"WOW!! Where did you learn how to dance like that?" asked Naruto

"it comes from fooling around and dancing mindlessly at parties, and home. We've always loved dancing to that song!" said Tenten

"yeah I know, that was so much fun!" said Sakura while fanning herself.

"you guys look so great, I would have never done that it requires so much moves!" said Hinata

"Yeah but it was worth it. We got you on video!" said Shino while holding up the small sony camera.

"cool, make copies and send it to us, I bet it looks great!" said Hinata

The rest of the night was filled with much grinding, and drinking,with the exception of Ino, tenten and Saiyuri because of their pregnancy.

It was 3 am, and everyone was quite ready to go home now.

* * *

Sakura and Neji walked through their front door. 

"Neji-kun… me.sleep. said Sakura reffering to the in ground circular fluffy couch. She was too tired to walk upstairs.

Neji swiftly picked her up off her feet In a bridal style manner and walked toward the couch.

"ouch, that is not helping my headache" she said a little dizzily.

"sorry" he gently responded

He rearranged the pillows so that it looked like a huge fluffy bed. They both climbed in and snuggled up to each other.

They both failed to notice a pair of eyes watching them with malice……

OUTSIDE THE HYUUGA/HARUNO RESIDENT

A tall figure wearing an ANBU uniform crept out from the shadows.

The figure unlatched the living room window, where the two were sleeping. The figure then pried the overprotective Hyuuga males arms from around the girls fragile body, and took her into his own arms…….bridal style. He then put pressure on her vain and knocked her out more heavily, and then took flight.

The figures dull brown hair blew in the wind as he looked down at the sleeping rosette in his arms.

He soon sensed another presence and dropped the girl who rolled awake.

"ow ow ow, Ne- where the hell am I" Sakura asked no one in particular.

"you're coming with me cherry blossom" said the figure

"WHO ARE YOU!, no I am not!" She yelled

The figure took off his ANBU mask to reveal himself.

"G-genma? What are you doing?" asked a now frightened Sakura

"like I said before, You are coming with me Sakura. If the Hyuuga wouldn't let you go, I just had to take you by force" he explained

"Genma! I am leaving, I don't have time for your little petty crush. Leave Me Alone, I don't like you!" she also explained

He did a series of hands signs, and she was soon over come with a shooting pain in her head.

She dropped to her knees, while howling in pain.

"I-I cant see! Whats going o-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" she yelled, while holding her head in her arms. She then realized she was trapped, in a genjustu.

Genma stood over her, complentating on what to do next.

"well, I can't kill her. But I can torture her until we reach the borders"

Right about now, Sakura was in a living hell of her own.

What she saw was beyond horrifying for her. Right before her eyes, she saw the death and slaughter of her parents. She saw Keori being chopped up into little pieces. She saw Neji walking away from her, and out of no where a katana buried itself into his heart. The person behind all of this was Genma.

She couldn't take it anymore, she passed out.

An army of Kunai, whizzed pass Genma's ear. One of them, grazed it. He turned around to see Shikamaru with malice in his eyes, and a not-so-happy Neji accompanying him.

_Oh boy_ he thought.

Neji lunged a Genma, with killing intent in his eyes.

"Shikamaru, take Sakura to Tsunade, Makesure she is okay. I will take care of Him"

"Neji, Sakura needs YOU, le-

"no, go Now!"

Shikamaru turned back one last time to give neji a glare that seemed to say '_come back, or else'_'

"Don't worry about it, he's already dead"

Out of nowhere, Genma's head was rolling on the floor.

"Wh- huh?" asked a bewildered Shikamaru

"it in volves kunai, chakra strings ,strength, you know the usual decapitation of a Jonin who kidnapped your fiancé." Said Neji bluntly

"uh, huh, sure lets go."

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Sakura was snatched from Neji's arms and taken to some unknown room. It all happened so fast that he didn't even see where she went. 

Soon enough, a frantic Tsunade ran down the hallway, screaming orders at the top of her lung.

Neji followed her to a large room.

"oh, neji. I didn't see you there" said Tsunade with tears in her eyes

"Tsunade? Wh-"

"I'm sorry Neji but you can't be in here right now" she said while shutting the door.

All he could do is pray to Kami-sama, that Sakura would be okay.

Hours of waiting, and finally Neji could see Tsuande's hair come out from the door.

He looked at her face which held an expression which made his heart leap.

Her face was grim and worried and it could only make him worry also.

"Neji, who did this?" she asked

"Genma did, don't worry I took the liberty of killing him myself. Now what about Sakura." He asked impatiently

"oh, she's doing fine right now. But she passed out during a genjustu, who knows, what she saw. The most that will happen is she might be a little shaken, for a while. But make her talk to you about it, and she'll get over it. You can take her home, but make sure she gets plenty of sleep and rest. She is still not awake now. Oh and, congrats on your engagement." Smiled Tsunade as she walked away.

Neji couldn't help but smile.

**BLEKC ITS SHORT, BUT I PROMIS MORE NEJI AND SAKURA FLUFF AND STUFF WILL E COMING UP, AND THE GREAT WEDDING!!!!!!!**

**SO BE PATIENT WITH ME.**

**REVIEW OR ELSE I DON'T UPDATE**

**(don't believe that, I will)**

**cherryblossom13101**


	10. surprises?

SCHOOL SUCKS BUTT!!!!!

Disclaimer- if you think I own Naruto, then THINK AGAIN MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! FEAST YOUR EYES ON MY AMAZING THINKING POWERS. ALL THOUGH MY THINKING POWERS HAVE A SMALL GLITCH, MAYBE A MODERATE SIZED GLITCH, okay it's a HUGE glitch, got a problem? Ahem

* * *

A tired an pissed off Sakura Haruno could be seen walking into her residence with her stoic fiancé in tow.

He softly closed the door behind him.

"Neji! I am perfectly fine. I don't see the problem with me driving. Or even tree hopping home" she argued

"but I do. Im not going to let you hurt yourself" he reasoned

"im a NINJA for crying outloud!"

"hn, a ninja in recovery"

"you act as though what happened could have been prevented"

"it could have been. I was there, therefore you should never be in trouble" he said while turning to look at her

"but you came for me now didn't you?" she asked

"but that's not good enough, it should have never happened Sakura. Just listen to me, you need your rest, so just take it easy for now" he said as if pleading with the rosette.

"whatever" she grumled as she walked upstairs

Neji fought back the urge to roll his eyes at the rosette. And walked up the stairs behind her.

They got into their over sized bed, as Sakura kept her intense glare fixed on Neji.

"hn, glaring at me won't help Haruno"

"yeah well, a girl can try" she said while stifiling a yawn

She finally closed her eyes and Neji soon followed suit.

* * *

A drowsy Sakura just walked back into the room, after getting a much needed drink of water.

She shut the door as quietly as possible, only to find herself, pinned to the wall by her stoic fiancé himself.

"what the hell Neji, your hurting me." She claimed

"im so sorry, I guess its instinct now" he said sheepishy, truly sorry that he hurt the fragile girl in his arms.

Sakura rubbed at her puffy red eyes.

"whats wrong?" he asked

"nothing, im just tired"

"no, you were… crying, why?" he asked while wiping a stray tear away from her face.

"its nothing important, just nightmares" she assured as she got into bed

"it must be, if it made you this upset, do you want to talk about it?"

"it, it was horrid" she finally said

"what was?"

"the stupid Justu!"

"well, what did you see?" he asked concernedly (A/N: is that a word?)

"I saw, sigh, I saw my parents getting k-killed, over and over and over again. I saw keori-tenshi dying at thhe h-hands of him. Then, he, he-"

"he what Sakura, did he hurt you?" he asked, now checking her face for any marks the man might have caused

"he killed you!" she finally said as she threw herself into his warm embrace.

She continued to cry in his arms until he felt that she fell asleep, and then he fell asleep, silently cursing the dead jonin, for harming his girl. They both slept in each others arms, safe from the harm of the world outside. They wished they could stay there for ever….

* * *

Neji woke up the next morning to find the other half of the bed empty.

"where did she go?" he asked outloud

"to the bathroom" she replied with a huge smile

The jumped onto the bed and rolled onto Neji's torso, while still smiling up at him.

"why are you smiling so wide?" he asked with a smirk

She just continued to smile

"you are not going to answer me are you?" he asked

"you have gorgeous eyes" she said in awe

"so do you Sakura-chan" he said with his fingers playing with her hair.

The staring continued for a while until Sakura suddenly remembered something.

"oh, Neji-kun, we have wedding planning to do, get up" she said whilst crawling off of him.

He groaned, but how could he forget, with weddings, there is wedding planning.

* * *

Sakura walked into the café with the re rest of her friends, and sat at a booth.

"ok, now its time for the best part of the wedding planning….. shopping for DRESSES!!" squealed Ino

"wait, first we have to tell Sakura the decision." Said Tenten

"what decision? " asked Sakura

"well, we have decided that…." Hinata started

"that what?" Sakura persisted

"that…" Ino continued

Sakura then picked up a coffee cup in warning

"okay okay, oh my god you are so violent these day, I wonder if your children are going to turn out like you" said Ino

Sakura blushed

"well, we have decided to let you have you own wedding!!" said Tenten

Sakura smiled brightly

"WHAT!! Why?" she asked

"well lets face it, the most gorgeous couple of all time must have their own wedding forhead girl. We cant take that away from you" said Ino

Sakura nearly jumped across the table to hug her friends.

"you guys are the best!" she exclaimed

"okay okay, enough love, lets go do some wedding planning!" said Tenten

"no, we have to go get the guys."said Hinata

"okay, so go get them and meet back at the feild at 3:00" said Tenten while taking off.

Sakura finally found Neji sparring with Lee. She dicided interrupt them, because it was already 2:48.

"Neji!" she called out as he was resting with lee at his side.

"sakura" he said as he got up and brushed his clothes off.

She ran into his open arms (A/N: hahahahahahaha, I find that line funny. Yes I know im weird) nearly knocking him over.

"you seem pretty happy" he noticed

"mhm, I am! We have wedding planning to do today." She told him

He groaned

"okay, fine. Im coming" he said while taking her hand

"bye Lee-san!" she said

"Ja ne Sakura-chan. Have a great day!" he exclaimed excitedly

* * *

They arrived at the park/feild and sat. Hinata, Naruto, Ino ans Sasuke were already there. Now they were waiting for Gaara and Tenten to arrive.

Sakura took up residancey on Neji's lap after a while.

"I thought the twit told us to be here at 3." Said Ino

As if on cue, Tenten came running up to them.

Gaara pulled Sakura up and gave her a tight hug.

"sorry, we're late, but Gaara got held up" said Tenten

"me? You were the one who was ready to murder me if I pulled you away from Barney special edition which you have seen 42 times!!" he corrected

"so?" she said bluntly

"ANYWAYS!!, lets get down to business" said Ino while wihpiing out a notebook and pen, then handing it to Sakura

They were about to start, when they got interrupted. By someone who they thought they would never see again……

**CLIFFY!! CLIFFY!! CLIFFY!!!**

**i know that the chapter is short, but i needed to end it there...**

**KEEP REVIEWING AND I WILL WRITE MORE!!!**

**CHERRYBLOSSOM13101**

**REVIEW!!**


	11. questions in mind?

The world is F-U-L-L of haters these days….

IM BACK!!!

I also realized I never thank my reviewers- so here goes!

Thank you, nejihyuga23, tenten10, Gothic Saku-chan, XxXxXxdark-angelxXxXxX, Sakurachan623, Dark Purple Cherry Blossem, crimsonkunoichi13, pinky101, thegirlofmanymoods, Sakura-and-anyone-but-Sauske, InoPrincess123, nejisakura, amandynautroprincess

YOU ALL ROCK!!!

KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!

* * *

All heads turned upwards, as ino let out a high pitched eep.

Sakura's eyes widened in fear as Neji stood up and put her behind him in a protective gesture.

There standing right infront of them was Genma and Kin.

Cue music: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

"h-how-" stuttered Sakura

"how are you alive, I killed you with my own hands!"yelled Neji

"you didn't kill me, you killed Izumo in a henge" scoffed Genma as though it was THE most obvious thing in the world.

"some ninja, doesn't even sense a henge"said Kin

"What are you doing here?!?" asked/shouted Sakura

"you should be flattered, I came for you babe" he said

"but, don't get your head filled with gas Haruno, he's mine he only needs you for..little reasons" explained kin

"why would you need her?" asked neji

"Kin here is barren, and I need kids, heirs, you get the picture, so I came for Sakura as a concubine" he explained

"don't bet you life on it" warned Neji

"Hyuuga, you mean nothing to me, If I have to kill you in order to have Sakura, then so be it, you brought it on your self."

"you pompous dipshit, I'll kill you If you dare so much lay a finger on a lock of her hair!" he said while charging at him with kunai in hand

REALLY BAD FIGHT SCENE, BECUZ I WROTE IT! IF U DON'T LIKE BAD FIGHT SCENES, THEN DON'T READD THE NEXT FEW LINES!! SPEAR YOURSELF THE AGONY!!

The point of Neji's kunai made contact with the jonins left sholder blade. Genma then delivered a forceful blow to Neji's lower back, earning a sickning cracking sound.

Neji gained his composure as he backhanded Genma knocking sending him barreling through a few trees in the process. Genma tried to get up but was kicked back down by neji's right foot. He was about to deliver another blow when Genma grabbed his leg and yanked downward, snapping his ankle in the process

Neji then swung the hilt of the kunai in Genma's direction. The hilt made contact with his temple and rendered him unconscious. Neji lifted his Kunai over his head. He checked the chakra signals to make sure that this was the REAL Genma. After assuring that it was, he brought the kunai down on his heart, and then delivered a blow through his already damaged temple.

Neji looked up to see Kin about to take off, but not before she dealt Sakura a good blow on the bridge of her nose in between her two eyes.

Sakura faught back a howl and she clutched her damaged nerve.

Neji, A shocked Ino and Sasuke ran over to Sakura's aide, just as she fell unconscious.

* * *

"am I awake?" Said our favorite Pink Haired Kunoichi to no one in particular

"well, most likely, since you ARE talking" Said Neji

"so?... whats your point." She said while trying to fake blunt-ness

"I swear your mentally ill. So how are you feeling?" he asked

"fine, except I cant open my eyes" she explained

"Sakura… you eyes are open"

She began to panic. She furiously rubbed her eyes, and tears started to come out when she discovered no improvement.

"Neji! I-I cant see!!" she cried

As if on cue Tsunade came through the doors.

"Tsunade! Why can't I see?" she questioned

"Calm down! Its only temporary, you had damaged nerves" she explained

"temporary? How long temporary?" she questioned

"about…"

"please say 6 days?" she begged

"6 months" Tsunade had bursted her bubble of hope

"Hell no! Im getting married Next two months, I can't be blind!" she yelled

"It cant be helped Sakura!" said Tsunade

"But I cant live without sight. That's like SUICIDE!"

"that's why you have Neji" Said Tsunade "c'mon Sakura suck it up!, you will live. Now down to business."

" Tsunade-sensei is a dream killer" said Sakura while pouting

"yeah, yeah, yeah, now listen up. I need you in here once a month for a check-up. Your eyes need to be checked – up on , and you also are required tro have sonograms on these check-ups." Said Tsunade

"why?" asked a curious Neji

"because, I want to be the first to know when my grandchild is conceived" she teased

"I can smell the smirk on your faces" said a still pouting Sakura

True to her word, Tsunade and Neji were indeed both smirking

* * *

"PUSH!!! SAKURA YOU CAN DO IT!" screamed Neji

"I AM, I DON'T SEE YOU DOING ANYWORK!" she screamed right back

"damn Ino and her stupid wedding gift. What the hell did she get us, an elephant?" questioned Sakura

(A/N: haha I hope I fooled ya there)

"sorta" said Neji while reading the label on the huge box

"well, what do you mean sorta? I cant read, you tell me" she growled

"a fountain elephant thing for the…backyard" he sighed

"what the hell is wrong with this girl. She should have least left a note saying 'dear Neji and Sakura, this ten thousand pound thing belongs in the backyard and not in the house to save you the trouble of pulling it INTO the house only to have to TAKE IT back out" she said in a mocking voice

"whoa, you are a cranky one lately" exclaimed Neji

"im sorry" she embraced him. "I guess im anxious?"

"maybe. We ARE getting married in two days." He said

"yeah, and I cant even see how good you look, or the wedding chapel, or how pretty I look, or the after party, or our honeymoon" she said near tears

"don't worry about it, that's why theres pictures, and you will be there. As long as you are living it, theres no need for sight. He assured

"I still cant wait for the next 4 months to be over" she said while groaning

"yeah, we'll figure this out later. Let get you to bed now."

"hey neji, Im blind not invalid" she said

He looked at her, and then swept her off her feet. Tonight was the last night they would see each other until their "I Do's". Neji wanted to make it last for his absence.

* * *

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-DONG

"stupid doorbell" said Neji

He opened up the door to greet Sasuke, Naruto, Shino and Gaara

"NEJI!!!!! GOOD MORNING!!" yelled Naruto almost at the top of his lungs

"Naruto! There are people sleeping in this house" neji replied

"like who? Sakura? Pish posh, she wouldn't wake up even If you ran her over" said Sasuke

Neji glared at him before letting them inside.

"chop chop! Get your stuff and lets go to Sasuke and Ino's house" said Shino

"Do you really think I should leave her alone, she is-"

"blind, yeah we know, that's why Ino, Hinata, Saiyuri and Tenten are walking up the pavement Hyuuga" said Sasuke

Neji sweatdropped

"I knew that… lets go!" he said while leading them out the door.

He said a breif good morning to his finace's companions and got into the Limo.

* * *

Sakura woke up to the sound of chatter in her room. By the sounds of it, her honored guest were here.

"um guys?" she asked

No response

"guys?" she said a little louder

No response

"GET TH FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" she shouted

O.O

"why?" asked a scared Ino

"because, unless you want a free show of my sexi nakedness, then I suggest you bounce" she explained

They quickly filed out of her room

"who ever said getting laid made you happier" said Ino

She ducked just intime to encounter a flying slipper

* * *

"Tenten? I cant see the dress, so where is it?" asked Sakura

"its on you silly" said tenten

"no its not, im touching my thighs and I don't feel it"

"of course not, the night before your wedding is always the time to show all the men in you village what they cant have" said Hinata deviously

"…right" she said while raisind a pink eyebrow

"ok! Lets get ready to wow the world!" said Ino

"Wait, where are we going?" she asked

"to a bar of course" said Ino

"Ino I don't want a killer hangover on my wedding day" said Sakura

"then don't drink" she said

"easy for you to say"

* * *

The girls stepped out of the cream limo and allowed Sakura to come out last.

She carefully stepped out of the Limo one 4-inched heel foot at a time. She could hear the gasp surrounding her. Her mid thigh length green and silver dress flowed around her. It was strapless and collared with a sick plunge. The torso was adorned with a tied silver band that flexed her curves. The silver kanji love necklace and earings completed the look. Tenten suggested that she shouldn't decorate all of her ear holes, only 2 of them. (she had five).

She could hear flashed of cameras that civilians pulled out as she was guided to the entrance.

Tonight would be a long night.

* * *

"you guys really do suck" said Sakura

"no, Hinata sucks, she's the only one who got drunk" said Ino pointing to a sleeping Hinata strewn across the floor.

"it's not my fault. All though the party was great" Said Sakura

"mhm, sleep now" Said Hinata in her sleep

"no..pee now" with that Tenten ran to the earest bathroom

"Tenten! Get out of my way!" said Ino

"idiots" Saiyuri took this chance to walk to another bathroom before she peed her skin.

"HAHA!! That's what you get Ino-oinkers!" said Sakura

She ducked just intime to avoin the knob of her bathroom door

"whoa, pregnant woman are scary" she said.

"I agree!" said Hinata while STILL sleeping

Sakura cocked an eyebrow and backed away slowly…before she tripped over the dinning room table and fell unconcious.

5 HOURS LATER!

"forhead girl" said Ino

"quick she's coming to, get the water!" shouted tenten

Soon after sakura was hit with a gallon on cold water

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" she yelled

"hola Sakura-chan!" yelled Hinata

"what the hell was that for?!?!?" she yelled

"don't ask me, you were the one who was unconcius" she said

She glared at her four EX friends

"how did you fall anyways?" asked Saiyuri

"Well, hinata was responding to me in her sleep, and then I tripped over the dinning room table" she said Sheepishly

"how the _hell_ can you trip overver something that big?" asked Ino

"IT HAPPENS OK?"

"fine fine, geez, so cranky on her wedding day" said Saiyuri

Sakura started to Panic

"my w-wedding day!...is today" she gasped for air

"What are we doing sitting here! Go shower ms. Bride!" yelled Ino

"right right!" she scrambled to the master bathroom

* * *

"sit still! Its really hard to style this HUGE head of yours" Said Ino

"shut it. Poop-for-brains" Sakura Retorted

Ino gave an extra hard yank on the roseate tresses.

"Ino, stop abusing Sakura because I cant get her makeup on right" scowled Tenten

Just then Hinata pulled out the wedding dress from the wall.

"wow. This dress is so pretty" said Hinata in Awe

Sakura averted her gaze to the floor.

"Yeah. It was my mothers wedding dress you know?" She Said

"oh, well shes here in spirit wishing her only daughter the best on her wedding day" said Saiyuri

"cheer up Sakura-chan" they chorused

"Im happy! Lets get going! All though…it would be melodramatic if we kept them waiting a bit" she said Deviously

"yep, but lets get you in your dress first." Said Ino

She pushed her into the bathroom and shut the door after her.

"Wow, she's finally getting married" Said Tenten in bliss

"I know, her groom is gorgeous too" Said Saiyuri

"yeah, them two would have to beat the fangirls and fanboys of their children with a stick!" Said Ino

They all laughed at the image

"Im done!" they heard Sakura call

"Come out then" they all said

Said person finally emerged from the bedroom doors

"OH"

"MY"

"KAMI-SAMA"

"EXCLAMATION POINT!"

They all turned to Tenten in wonder

"what, you guys hogged all the words" she shrugged

"anyways, wow you look like a princess. That dress was MADE for you" Said Ino

SEE DRESS ON MY PROFILE IT'S A REALLY PRETTY DRESS

"thanks, too bad I cant see It myself" she said near tears

"don't worry, you will have tons of people to take snapshots before and after your 'I Do's, ill even save the newspaper article where you and Neji's pictures will adorn the fron page!" Said Tenten

"thanks Tennie-chan" she sniffed

"now, lets get you in those heels and off to the stratch Limo shall we?" said Hinata

* * *

At the outdoor wedding Chapel.

"Where the hell is the bride?" Asked a bewildered Naruto

"how should we know?!?!?" retorted Sasuke

Neji looked as calm as ever

"Neji? How can you be so calm when your BRIDE is MISSING!?" asked Naruto

"Because I can see the Limo arriving. I have to go to the alter now" He said

* * *

CUE MUSIC

"Sakura go on!" pushed Tsunade

"B-but" she stumbled forward and trembled in fear in front of over two thousand pairs of eyes

Her breath left her as she marched down the isle

_Focus sakura, just 23 more steps…22..21..20_

She could here the flashed and Gasp and caught a few 'she looks so stunning' and 'I wish I was her' or jut plain old 'wow'

_3….2…1.. time to face the music_

"We are gathered here…." The preacher started

Sakura shifted from foot to foot

"Stay still Sakura" she could here Neji telling her

She wished she could but god she was NERVOUS

"do you miss Sakura Haruno, take Master Neji Hyuuga, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, to cherish forever, through the good and the bad, through sickness and in health, the rich and poor?" asked The minister

She froze

Did she? Was she about to do something good? Was she ready? Or make the biggest mistake of her life?

* * *

CLIFFY!!!! OMG I FEEL SOOOO GOOD ABOUT DOING THAT!!! MUAHAHAHAAH, IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, YOU DON'T GET THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!

Will Sakura leave neji at the alter? Should she?

Will neji leave sakura at the alter? Should he?

Tell me in your reveiws!!!

JA NE

cherryblossom13101


	12. the wedding and after suprises

ELLO CHAPS!

Im type bored, (and full of micky D's) so I decided to write…mainly cuz Nejihyuga23 decided to tell me to write, so this is cuz of his totally awesome bossy-ness. Love'em anyways.

Thank you for Reviewing my reviewers!!

Sakura's face took on a look of pain and discomfort as she stood at the alter in front of Neji.

"N-neji" she said

"SAY I DO!!" she heard from someone In the crowd betting her money it was Tsunade

"Neji..your an amazing person, but I cant do this..you diserve so much more thant me." She said

"Thanks for making this the time of my life, and I love you" she said stepping of the alter

"Sakura…thank you, ill never forget you. And your dress is caught up in you underwear" he said

"thanks," she said while digging it out in a very unlady like manner, wowing the audience

She whistled and took off on the back of a roaring motercycle, with the drivers as…..Zetsu.

"SEE YA" she said and rode off into the distance

THE END!!!!!!

Nah im joking PHSYCHE!!!!!!!

I just HAD to do that

Ok on with the real story.

Sakura looked downward, and then smiles widely

"I DO!" she nearly shouted

"then I do too" said Neji not even waiting for the preist

"um..ok you may now kiss the bride and/or groom" he said

Neji looked at him queerly and then went back to his task at hand.

The two parties finally eloped in a kiss so passionate, the old weird guy peering through the arches felt it.

The flashes went on and the oohs and awes were outstanding. When they finally broke apart, they linked arms and walked off the stage.

Sakura stopped abruptly and Neji got an all to knowing smirk on his face.

"HA! Im finally married Sasuke!! So eat your words!!" She said while turning to said man

"yeah yeah, forhead, you got married before you died, blah blah blah" he said while smirking

"you rock Sasuke-kun" she said while cling to Neji

They had one last kiss for the audience and led them inside of a huge terrace where the after party would be held.

* * *

True to its name the AFTERPARTY, went on till AFTER DAWN

* * *

SKIP TO A MONTH AFTER THE WEDDING 

"Sakura-san" Said a nurse

"what is it Mayu?" she asked almost impatiently

"you Have a visitor" she said smiling

"Can you please tell the visitor that Im busy?"

"I don't think he'll settle for that" she said after walking away

All the way down to the lobby, Sakura grumbled about impatient males who have no life whatsoever but to bother helpless working women.

She rounded the corner only to see her husband standing there waiting for her.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked calmly

"to go where Neji-kun" she asked clearly puzzled

"We have an appointment with Tsunade-san in an hour" he said

She smacked her forhead

"I completely forgot. Hold on a second" she said while walking up to the front desk

"Tell Mayu-san to take over my appointments for the rest of the day please?" she said

"Sure thing Hyuuga-san" said the Sacretary

Sakura turned back to her husband as they both walked to the Hokage's office…hand in hand and all smiles.

* * *

"Sakura sit still!" said the Hokage 

"sorry, its cold and it tickles" she said while giggling

"well I cant see anything with you sq- do that again" she said

Sakura twisted a little

"stay there" she ordered

"Oh, my god" she said

"what what your scaring me!" said Sakura

"Neji are you seeing this?" asked an exstatic Tsunade

"Yes, of course, its pretty hard to miss" he said trying not to sound as happy as Tsunade but sounding very happy nonetheless

"im lost, whats hard to miss" she said

"your _pregnant_ Sakura" Said Neji

"really! Oh my god. Well why are you standing there, I don't wanna see my baby till its born, I don't even want to know the sex." She said while sheilding her eyes

"wait, Im blind never mind then" she said

"oh, right, so then Neji will take note of this" Said Tsunade

'boy is she in for a surprise' they both thought

Sakura was noo grinning from ear to ear. Happy at the news of her baby.

"this is truly amazing" said Tsunade in awe

"How far along Shishou?" she asked

"about 8 weeks" she said

"that far?" They both asked

"yah pretty much, your first trimester has one month left, easy eh?" she said

"unoticable" she said

* * *

"Sa-ku-ra- chan" said Neji 

"Hai" she called from the dining room

"…what are you eating?"

"A sandwhich" she replied

"why it is moving?" he asked

"beats me, wanna piece?" she asked

"ill pass..im going sparring ok, ill be back soon. Be careful" he said

"Neji, I will be fine. Now go go go, Their waiting for you" she said

"ok, don't talk to strangers, and don't take food from redhaired hobos ok?" he said

"im at HOME! Now Leave!" she said

"fine fine" he kissed his wife and headed out

"Finally, I swear he's going to have a heart attack" she said while continuing her sandwhich

"BOO!" she heard suddenly

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" she turned around to sense a smirking Gaara

She burst into tears

"Gaara, that's not funny you know" she said while wiping a her eyes

"Im sorry onee-chan. I didn't meant to upset you. Are you okay?" he asked and embraced her

"yeah, its ok. Guess what!" she shouted

"your trying to deaf me?" he asked

"no, im pregnant" she said

"Y-you, what? Pregnant?! How!" he asked

She sighed

"okay, when two people are in love, they get married. They the man, and the woman come tooooogeeetherrr, and when they love each other VERY much, a baby is created." She explained while holding in laughter

"I KNOW that" he said

"I mean…with hyuuga?" he asked

"were already married nii-kun, c'mon, give him credit, im still alive ne?" she said

He let out a long sigh

"Just…be careful okay. Don't stress youself, if you need anthing just contact me okay"

"Gaara, why are you so worried about me, Neji is taking good care of me" she argued

"My father was taking good care of my mother too, but it didn't count when she died giving birth to me" he said

It was her turn to let out a long sigh

"Gaara, I'll be fine ok? I'll contact you if anything goes wrong. Tell tenten is said Hi!" she said

He gave her one least hug and then opened the door

"See ya soo, be careful" he said and then shut the door

It finally gave her time to think. Too bad that didn't last long

She abruptly got up and rushed to the nearest bathroom.

While hurling her stomachs contents into he marble toilet, her phone stated to ring. But she was pretty occupied at the moment.

When her stomach stopped rejecting her food, she heard the front door open.

"Sakura!" she heard

"In-gasp-here" she yelled only to see Neji rushing toward her

"why did you come home so quick?" she asked

"you wouldn't answer your phone" he said

"sorry. I guess it wasn't such a good idea to mix raw anchvoies with pumpkin bread mustard, pickled mangoes, green peppers and tamato bread. Then wash it all down with sweet iced tea, was it?" she asked

Neji looked like he was going to throw up himself

"Was THAT what you were eating? What were you thinking?" he asked appalled

"that I was hungry. Calm down I ate the same thing last week also, and nothing happened" she said

"oi, its time to get you to bed Sakura-chan" he said

"but I want to see the sunset, c'mon lets go" she pulled him along to the back garden and sat down beside him

Neji turne his head only to find is wife asleep in the grass

"told her she wanted sleep" he grumbled as he pulled her closer to him and he lay down beside her, snuggling. (A/N: so kawaii)

This was going to be a looooooong loooong 7 months. He knew that it was all worth it for their children who would be born then. He could see it now…Neji, Sakura and the Hyuuga triplets.

NOTICE THE HUGE HINT!!!!!! IT HUGE!!!! If u didn't notice it, then…SHAME ON YOU!!!

R AND R, I wanna try sakura's snawhich, but that's just me lol

Im, still not a loser….well not just a loser anyhow


	13. Hope rebornthen lost: Rewrite

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Is that a good thing? Hell yeah it is...Okay, this is a re-write okay? VOTE VOTE VOTE! I NEEDS IT (and chocolate, but thats a whole nother story!)

Disclaimer: I have Peanut Butter but I don't gots Naruto

"Neji-kun Lets GO already geez!" said an impatient roseate haired konoichi.

"All right! Blame your phsyco friends, who decided to ALL give birth on the SAME DAMN DAY" he pointed out

She wobbled over the closest car and got into the drivers seat.

Not long after did Neji stand before her

"Do you think im going nuts? Up up up there's no way" he said while moving her over to the passengers side

"Neji, can't a pregnant woman drive?"

"no if its you, there's no way im crazy enough to endager you and our ch-baby, by letting you drive" he said with shifty eyes

"ch-baby? Suspicious! Were you going to say chipmunk? What about chimpanzee-"

'that was a close one, that should keep her settled

* * *

"which floor?" asked Sakura

"too vauge Hyuuga-san" said the Secretary

"which floor currently has three women going through labor?" she asked again

"third floor"

Suddenly high pitched screaming rang out through the hospital.

"TENTEN-CHAN! IM COMING- TRYING TO ANYHOWS" she said while walking to the elevator

"Thank kami I regained my sight, so I could see my lovely god babies!" she exclaimed

Sakura impatiently tapped her foot on the floor while waiting for the elevator to move

"Sakura, you should really take it easy. Your Six months pregnant and we don't want anything to happen to you." Said neji sounding sincere and serious at the same time

"Calm down Neji-kun. Im alright, nothing is going to happen to me okay? I should say the same for you, your working too hard" she said

"yea but im _not_ six months pregnant, now am I?" 

18 hours 19 minutes and 23 seconds later

A shaken Sakura stood in the hallway clutching a very stiff Neji.

"….Can I change my mind about childbirth?" she asked

"no, and even if you could you wouldn't" he said

"stalker. Will I really be that loud?" she asked

"no louder, you have a bigger mouth and three-"

He paused

"three what?" she asked

"three high pitched octaves, which will be used during childbirth. Tenten Ino and Saiyuri only had one"

"…..so, anyways, Lets go see Ino and Saiyuri" she said

She walked….well wobbled over to Ino's door.

"Ino-chan! Are you alright?" she asked with concern

"of course, I can handle, but thank Kami-sama, I only had to pop out one" she said

"so let me see, I wanna see!" said Sakura

"well then here, she is here" said Ino holding up a pink wrapped bunddle

Sakura took the bunddle with care and looked down at the little girl. She had black hair and sky blue eyes

"Oh my Kami, she's so beautiful! Whats her name?" she asked with sincerity

"Akame Uchiha" said Sasuke

Sakura handed the baby to Neji, who was looking at her in awe.

"you named her red eyes? Sounds so pretty but it mean red eyes?" she said

"why not? It sounded pretty" said Ino

"ah well, she's still beautiful. I'll be back okay? C'mon Neji lets go see Yuri-chan" she said while wobbling out

Sakura made a turn and headed into Saiyuri's door.

"Saiyuri-chan, you look tired" she said

"of course, it really isnt easy. Next time Shino-kun is pushing them out off his butthole" she said while giggling.

"okay then, lemme see" she said eagerly

Saiyuri handed her the baby. It was another girl. She had hazel eyes and jet black hair.

'_hazel eyes? That must be shino's eye color. Its really pretty though'_ she thought

"what is up with all the beautiful babies? Whats her name?" She asked

"Aburame Kiyoko" answered Shino

"finally a baby name that sounds pretty and means something pretty. It means Pure. Excellent choice" she said while giving the baby to Neji once again

"well, you better go see how tenten is doing, I heard she's not so swell" said Saiyuri

"c'mon Neji" she walked out as Neji handed Kiyoko back to Shino

"Sakura hold on, wait a minute. Are you sure you want to go right now?" he asked

"Yes the hell I do, she's my best friend Neji" she said while slowing down

"okay okay, just slow down a bit"

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura and Neji walked into the operation room wearing sterilized gowns and gloves and caps.

Tenten was at the End of a C-section, the baby seemed to not want to come out when she tried to push.

They spotted Gaara comforting his wife with a 'worried as hell' face.

Neji took a seat in the corner along with Sakura an waited until the operation was done.

8 hours 21 minutes and 7 seconds later. Sakura woke up to the sound of a crying baby, and plus Gaara was also shaking her awake.

"G-gaara, hows tenten? Where is she? Where's the baby?" she asked 

"Calm down, Tenten-chan is fine, she's resting ina different room and the baby is right here" he said while handing her the baby

"finally a boy!" she said looking at the red haired cyan eyed boy.

"He looks just like you Gaara-kun." She exclaimed

She noticed Neji was deepy sleeping next to her and decided not to disturb him until its time to leave.

"whats his name?" she asked

"Sabaku no Daiko" he answered

"as hansome as his name sounds nii-kun. Well I better head out, I have a meeting with Neji's family tomorrow" she explained

"be careful ok, take it easy for me" he said

"of course, if I don't then Neji-kun will make me. Tell tennie-chan I said congrats, and ill see her later. She said while trying to wake to Hyuuga male whom she was married too.

* * *

IN THE CAR THE NEXT DAY

"Sakura?" probed Neji

"hm?" she answered half heartedly

"are you ok? Your so quiet" he said

"hai…im just thinking."

"if you say so..we have a long way to go-"

"so lets talk about baby names!" sakura said getting excited all over again

"why not?" he agreed

"okay, so my parents always wanted my children to have japanese and american names. So you can come up with 2 girl and two boy american names and I will do the japanese ne?" she asked

The talked for the whole car ride, disagreeing and agreeing for the most part on baby names. Eventually, they came up with four names.

Ironically enough they arrived when things were settled.

"I cant believe you wanted to name our child Peanut butter." Said Neji

"what, its tasty…you wanted to name our child Scarlet." She said

"It's a pretty name" he retorted

"..sure, I could imagine a boy walking down the street with rotton tomoatos in his hair, with a killer forced wedggie and ripped clothing all cuz his name was scarlet." She said

"hn, if you say so. Anyways, don't let them scare you okay? Agree when I agree, and Disagree when I do got it?" he asked

"yea yea, I got it" she said

They linked arms and walked into the large building.

* * *

"It has come to my attention, that the next Hyuuga is to be born in three months." Said Hiashi

"yes, and it is to be born under a branch member." Said another Hyuuga honoree

Deep down, Neji knew what was coming, while sakura sat confusedly

"No" said Neji before they could finish

"Oh, but that is not your choice Neji-san" said Hiashi

"Hinabi-san, can you please kindly escort Sakura out of the room, and into the dinning area?" asked An elder

Sakura got up and followed an Eager Hinabi as she was pulled out by the hyper active young girl.

"yes the hell it is my choice" said neji

"but of course, your child will be marked and sealed weather you like it or not."

"my children will not be touched by you or anyone else in this room. Come near them, and I will kill you all. Remember Hiashi-sama, you _don't_ have control over me anymore" he said

With that he got up and went to go fetch Sakura

"Good day" he said as he closed the door

"we will see about that Neji-san" said Hiashi in a malicious voice

* * *

"come on Sakura, you have to come" whined Ino over the phone

"I can't, im due any day , and neji told me to stay home" she argued

"Saku-chan Neji is just being a prude" Tenten cut in

"Hey! Do not call my husband a-"

SPLASH

"oh god" she said into the phone

"Sakura? Are you ok?" asked Hinata

"sure, except for the fact that water is coming from a place its not supposed to be coming from" she said passivly

"Sakura! Stay calm, Sasuke is there on business right?" asked Ino

"mh- aah-m, he's in the Hokage's office" she panted out

"well get him, you-" Tenten was cut off

"SASUKE!" called Sakura

"ow my friggin eardrums!" they all shouted over the phone

"what is it-"

"hospital.now.fast.get.Neji" she bit out in pain

"Sakura, hang on we will meet you at the hospital ok?" said Hinata

"yah" she answered back

Sasuke carefully guided her to his car. 

He got her in and drove like a mad man to the hospital. He was not getting another pregnant woman in labor mad.

"where is neji?" he asked

"on a mission…DRIVE FASTER!" she said

"this is the fastest I can go Sakura-tenshi" he said

"well you need a faster car" she said

"and you need your husband" he retorted

"grrr…aaaaaaaaaahhh" she cried out

"Neji, you ass" grumbled Sasuke

* * *

A distraut Neji walked into the Delivery ward. How could he have been so stupid. He should have never left her knowing she was due.

'_How could I have been so stupid. I should have never left her knowing she was due.'_ He thought

He dismissed Sasuke and got to her side. He took hold of her hand, and soon knew he would have a couple bones broken.

"N-neji" she said

"Im here for you Sakura-chan" he said

"good, now I can tell you……YOU FUCKING IDIOT! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! NEXT TIME YOUR POPPING THEM OUT YOU OWN DAMN BUTTHOLE!" she yelled

The nurses were taken aback by her language. Little did they know, they would here a lot more of those soon. Especially when she finds out that there are THREE of them.

"you have this sakura chan, one more push!" said the nurse, who just happened to be the Hokage.

She gave a mighty push and sighed in releif when she heard crying. She was in tears herself, it was so much pain…too much pain.

"Tsunade-sensei, can I see him or her please?" she asked

"It's a girl., but now you have to get ready for round two" she said

"what the flying fuck does that mean?" she asked

"Saku-

"aaaaaahhhhhhh OH MY GOD!" she scream as she was instructed to keep pushing

* * *

"isnt she done?" asked Tenten

"no, she's having triplets, she doesn't know though, only the guys" said Gaara (hes in konoha often ne?)

"….Neji's gonna get it" Said Ino

"hell yeah" Agreed Sasuke

* * *

A flustered Sakura was on the bed. She felt like she just popped out one huge train.

"IT'S A BOY!" shouted Tsunade

"wow…twins" she said while gazing in their direction

Neji kissed her forhead soothingly.

"Ready for round three?" he asked

O.O

"OH HELL NO! WHY WONT THEY STOP COMING!" she said as she felt pain again in her "area".

"Neji…baby….I hope you talk with kakashi about his porn books, because you sure aint getting none for a loooooong time" she glared

"what ever you say hun" he said as he held her hand once again.

Another 5 hours later sakura sat in trauma

"is it finally over…all of it?" she asked Tsunade

"Yes dear only three, two girls and one boy"

She smiled throught tears

"Neji, I love you" she said

"I love you too, but I don't expect to get off easily by not telling you" he said also smiling

"damn strait" she said

"I wanna see, let me see my babies" she said

Tsunade and the other nurse brought three bunddles over to the new parents.

Ironically enough, Tenten,Hinata,Ino,Saiyuri,Shino,Sasuke,Naurto,Gaara and Sai came in.

"I wanna hold one" said Tenten

"Me too" said Gaara

"Me three" Ino

Sakura giggled and let her closest friends hold them.

"see, see I told you your children would be gorgeous." Said Ino

"I had no doubt piggy, I mean, look at us" she said

"What are their names" asked Hinata

"the oldest, whom Gaara is holding, her name is Aimi Dawn Hyuuga" she said while pointing

"you named your daughter beautiful? She's going to be so conceited" said Saiyuri

"Yeah but its fitting, look at her, she's stunning! With her light pink hair and white eyes" said Hinata

"duh, she's _my_ child. Anyways, the middle one, whom Ino is holding, his name is Teyoru Nate Hyuuga" she said

Ino winced as the baby squeezed her finger a bit too hard. He had brown hair and white yes

"he's as strong as his name states" said Ino

"and the youngest, which Tenten is holding, her name is Mikomo Khai Hyuuga" she said

"hope?...how fitting, she's a true sweetheart." Said Tenten

She had brown hair and Green eyes

They rotated a few times before Tsunade shooed them away.

"Nate, Dawn and Khai Hyuuga" said neji proudly

"mmm, im tired" she yawned

"so then sleep, you need it" he said

"if you say so, I'll just see my beautiful babies later then" she said as she drifted off

Neji stared at his sleeping wife for some time. He had never been so happy, but why did it feel like it would be so short lived?

* * *

A way skinnier Sakura walked around the house bouncing a fussy Khai in her hands.

"Khai-chan, please go to sleep like you sweet brother and sister" she begged

Khai began to cry…..again!

"Let me get her" she heard from behind

Sakura gladly handed Khai over to Neji and she suddenly quieted down

Sakura gawked….Neji smirked….Khai smiled

"no fair…she's such a daddies girl!" said Sakura

"and Nate is such a mama's boy" he said back

"HEY! Leave my son alone" 

"it takes two Sakura-chan" he said while kissing her

Unfortunately, Dawn began to fuss because of Khai's crying

"just great" said Sakura sarcastically

She walked over to the spot on the carpet where Nate and Dawn were located.

"Aimi-chan, whats the matter baby?" Sakura cooed

Just then she heard a loud crash coming from the back screen door, making Dawn jump, and start to cry.

Sakura bounced her to calm her down.

"Neji-kun? What was that?" she asked

"hold on let me get Nate, then we will go check it out" he said walking over to said baby

Waiting for his return, Sakura's curiosity got the best of her as she walked with Dawn In her arms carefully towards the back door.

Halfway there she called back

"N-neji, come on hurry up"

"Im right behind you tenshi." He said while taking the lead

They got further and found glass all over the floor and two people waiting patiently for them.

"Neji-san, we have come" said one of them

"what do you want now?" he asked getting a bit edgy

"give us…your children for sealing, or we will have to take force" said the same one

He quickly put Nate down on the nearest carraige and prepared handseals.

"I already told you! Touch anyone one of my children and you die!" he yelled

"Neji, whats going on? What sealing?" she asked

"don't worry about it, stay back." He warned

Out of nowhere, the two Hyuuga members disappeared

"they….left?" he said puzzled

"Neji-kun! You had Khai…Where is she?" she said while looking around panicing

"look around" he exclaimed

"They-they…they…SHE'S NOT HERE" she cried out

"Sakura…stay here, keep Nate and Dawn with you at all times, im going to get her" he said

He then dissapeared

"wait!...whats going on?" she asked no one as Dawn began to cry once again

* * *

Neji made his way to the Hyuuga compounds, with rage in his eyes.

He told those tyrants if they laid a hand on his children they would ALL be killed

And to make things worst…they took Khai, the last born.

Neji arrived at the clearing in the hyuuga coumpounds and didn't halt at the guards warnings.

"where is my daughter" he asked the guard

"Neji-san, you are NOT to enter the premises at this moment" said one of the guards

"like I give" he stated

He did a series of handseals and the guards dispersed under unconciousness

He enetered the building none too quietly allerting the Hyuuga of his untimely arrival.

'_damn! I cant get rid of all of them. I gotta go for the gold first, then fight later'_

From a distance, he could spot Khai being carried off by Sato, a weak member of the clan.

'_perfect'_

Neji sprinted toward the member with fury, and delivered a blow to the back of Sato's head, knocking him forward.

Neji grabbed Khai and made a run for it, he would deal with the rest of them later.

* * *

Right outside of his gates, he sensed two other members chasing him down. He halted, then disappeared and reappeared right behind them.

Katana's shiruken and Kunai flew, it was hard trying to keep Khai calm and protecting her. When Neji was sure he at least wore the two hyuuga down, he make his way toward the gates. Not 4 seconds later, fish stopped swimming, birds stopped flying, and the wind was utterly still….as Neji looked down at the newest addition to his body, a Hyuuga Katana embedded in his stomach, tearing through raw muscle, coutesy of Jorhyu Hyuuga.

'_what to do, I cant run…_

"SAKURA!" he yelled with might as he fell to the ground with Khai crying in his arms.

A frantic Sakura made her way to the scene with Nate and Dawn on her hips. She pried Khai from his hands and set all three of them down near her.

"neji-kun, hold on, listen to the sound of my voice, don't close your eyes!"

'_I can feel myself…….fading'_

"Neji, come one don't do this to us, help is on the way, it will be ok!"

"Sa-ku-ra……I love you"

"I know, and your going to tell me that, tomorrow, next week, and next year, Don't Die on me!"

Her voice faded as the medics came in, taking him from her veiw. She caught a glimpse of his pearly eyes, and she pleaded with them to hang on.

**Whistles**

**Don't kill me! Okay okay, so I changed my mind, neji may or may not die, depends on what you think, its just a replacement people!**

**Oh yeah, and for those of you who don't know this by now….im a baby naming freak…im so obssesed with baby names! As you can tell**

**Well, **

**TATA FOR NOW……..**

**CHERRYBLOSSOM13101**


	14. Our Happily Ever After

**Whistles** im sure you read the REWRITE! Of the last chapter, and it has come to my attention that…….. IM ADDICTED! TO GINGERBREAD MEN AND RAMEN!

Ehem

Anywho…without further adue (sounds like chocolate ne?)

Disclaimer: ALAS! My journey has ended ..for this story, go check out my others if u would like to….but woe! I still don't own naruto!

* * *

_Sakura sat in a sea foam green chair in Konoha's prestigous hospitals._

"_it feels like im forgetting something" she said to herself_

"_don't worry, the kids are with Hinata-chan, everything is going to be fine Sakura-chan" said Tenten_

"_says you….its so scary seeing him hooked up to so many machines, and tubes and stuff tennie-chan" she said_

"_Who? Neji? He's stronger than that._

_Suddenly, a flock of nurses and doctors ran into Neji's room, chasing Sakura and Tenten away._

"_Wait! No, that's my husband! Let me in!"_

_A normal Sakura would have broken through all of them without breaking a sweat, but at the moment her body was so fatigiuged, she could bareley argue._

'_blackness'_

"_Were Loosing him!" she heard as she fainted from exhuastion_

* * *

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. Wake up Mommy!"

Sakura rooled over to find three pairs of eyes stairing down at her.

"good morning you darling angels….now get off of me, your getting heavy!" she said playfully

"that hurts" a 5 year old Nate feigned hurt

"suck it up Nate" said an annoyed Dawn

"okay its too early for fighting" said Sakura

"but we are hungry" said Khai

"go bother your father" she grumbled

"we did, we're waiting for you" Said Dawn

The door to their room opened and let said person in.

"shoo, go downstairs and wait for us" he said

All three triplets scrambled downstairs, obeying their fathers wishes.

"good-" her sentence was cut off as she hurried to the bathroom

He sighed and followed her, holding her roseate locks from her face. After her rounds of worshiping the porcelain godess, she got up to brush her teeth.

"you okay?" he asked

"im fine Neji, there's no need to worry about me, its probably something I ate"

He gave her a smug look

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, when will you ever learn, you cant hide anything from me" he said

He walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her stomach.

"fine, fine. Im pregnant, happy?"

"I know that, im not a genius for nothing" he voiced

"cocky much? How did you know?"

"Im your one and only, how can I _not_ know…that and you left you sonogram report on the table" he said

Her eyes widened and she smacked her forhead.

"damn, I feel stupid now. Ah, well, ready for another seven months?" she asked

"and for the rest of our lives? Of course Tenshi" he said

She pulled him down for a kiss, which would be one of the miilions they were bound to share.

I KNOW ITS SHORT...BUT ITS SWEET

AND THAT'S THE END! HOPE YOU LIKE IT…..IF U DIDN'T WANT IT TO END THIS WAY THEN READ THE ALTERNATE ENDING.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY! I had fun writing it!

cherryblossom13101


	15. Alternate ending: Still Here

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

ALTERNATE ENDING!

Disclaimer: last chappie! I feel special!

* * *

A glowing Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha, with three children behind her. It was one of their traditions, exactly a week before their birthdays, they would walk to the konoha memorial, to honor the person partially responsible for making their birthdays possible: Hyuuga Neji, their father

Sakura arrived first, but decided to let the kids go first.

Khai walked up to the Granite, and tried to read what it said with her 5 year old brain

'_in loving memory of Hyuuga Neji_

_Father of Aimi, Teyoru, and Mikomo Hyuuga_

_Husband of Sakura Hyuuga_

_Shinobi Of Konoha…Never to be-_

She looked up at her mother

"Mom, what does this word say?"

"It Says Forgotton" she answered lovingly

She nodded, and said a prayer, and laid a single white lotus on near the stone.

Nate and Dawn did the same.

Sakura walked up to the stone, and placed a new family photo on the stone.

"another year gone" she said, allowing a single tear to escape her eye. She stood there huddled with her kids, in silence and appreciation.

"okay, lets go see Hinata and uncle Naruto ne?"

She watched her children run off to the gates of the cemetary. Sakura then held two fingers to her lips, kissed then and then touched his stone, and the stone next to his, the one belonging to Keori Hyuuga.

'_at least your together now…….i love you'_

With that she walked away to meet her children. 

She looked ack and saw the photo placed in the midst of the lotus flowers. Completely different location from where SHE herself put it.

She cracked a real smile and continued her way

'_your still here'_

STILL SHORT BUT BE HAPPI!

DONE! THAT TOOK, ALL OF ME…. ITS HAPPY…IN A SAD WAY LOL

Read my other stories! And please review! (if you liked this story, I guarantee, you will like "Troubled")

Signing out

cherryblossom13101 


End file.
